Mischief
by Garnetg3m
Summary: Prince James now being 20 And future king, Sofia now being 18 and still waiting for the right suitor, have always been close to each other for years and always cared for each other equally, they have always liked being in each others presence, they always know how to cheer the each other up when the others feeling down. But what happens when people start acting weird.
1. Behind the Door

"Sofia can you please come to my room and help me put on my royal metals for the ceremony ball?" James said struggling to pin the medals on his classic green tuxedo he choose for this occasion. James now being twenty has grown into quite the gentleman, he has grown very tall, with big broad shoulders, slick dirty blond hair, and a very fine muscular build, and his kind brown eyes that have every girl at Royal Prep wishing to be his.

"Sure James just give me a second" said Sofia heading into James' room wearing a dress with a perfect mix of pink and purple. Sofia has also grown into quite the woman herself, now being eighteen she's only a few inches shorter than James, she has a beautiful hourglass figure, with her brown hair down to her waist, and her big innocent light blue eyes that guys think can break any spell no matter how strong. "Why do you always struggle putting on your royal metals, Amber and I always put on our medals in record time." Said Sofia Laughing at James

"Well maybe it would be easier if I wasn't poking myself every two fucking second, how do you manage to put these goddamn things on without poking yourself every two seconds?" James said now getting frustrated.

"Well maybe if you take your time and maybe actually listen when I try to teach you, you could even do it with your eyes closed, and I told you I don't like it when you start cursing every five seconds, it's unprince like." Said Sofia

"I do listen, it's just that my hand are to big to do this" James said looking at his big callused hands "Plus you try doing something this difficult without saying fuck every two seconds, 'cause I know you can't, you have as much of a dirty vocabulary as me." said James looking down at Sofia with a big grin on his face. James always liked spending time with Sofia, no matter where they are or how long they'd be in each other's company, He would enjoy every second.

"James, are you alright? You zoned out." Said Sofia snapping James out of his thoughts.

"Uh? Oh y-yes I'm fine I was just thinking of something." said James putting his focus back on Sofia.

"What were you thinking about?" Sofia said Looking up at James, with her crystal blue eyes shining in the room light.

"Oh um it isn't that important just worried for everything to go smoothly, 'cause you know this is a big deal for everyone we know." James said hoping that Sofia bought that lie.

"Oh don't worry about that James, if you want I'll be with you the whole night to make sure nothing happens to you." Said Sofia with a reassuring look.

"That sounds great!" James said with a big smile on his face _"Wow Sofia is going to be with me the whole night, this ball might not be a total bore after all!"_ James thought and pulled Sofia for a big bear hug that they both always seem to enjoy.

"James, Sofia what are you two doing it's almost time to get the rest of the decorations re-" King Roland was shocked to see his son and step daughter standing very close to each other,

"Oh ha! Hey dad we were just about to head down to the ballroom." James said looking at Sofia, they both laughed at their father.

"Yeah I was just fixing his medal for him, we'll be right down."Sofia said still laughing.

"Oh yeah I guess I'm just nervous for the ball, you two hurry we don't have much time." King Roland said while walking out of James' room into his own.

* * *

"Miranda I swear I heard something strange in his room" King Roland said while fixing his tie.

"I'm sure it's nothing Roland you can trust them, they're our children, and we have to trust what _they_ told us and we can soon be able to pass on our crowns." Miranda said walking up to Roland.

"Yeah I guess you're right it isn't that bad they seem happy no matter what, anyways let's get going the kids are waiting." King Roland said taking Queen Miranda by the hand and leading her to the ballroom. The King and Queen now being a lot older than before have grown more and more tired of ruling and less capable to do so, and are now waiting for one of their kids to rule the kingdom.

* * *

When they got to the closed ballroom doors they heard whispering of three familiar voices. "This is crazy why didn't you two tell me sooner, I would get why you would want to hide this from mom and dad, but from me why? This is the greatest thing ever!" said Princess Amber. Amber much like Sofia has also grown into quite the woman herself, being just half an inch taller than Sofia but no where near close to James' height, and having her blond hair a little over her waist, and a similar hourglass shape as Sofia, with light brown eyes that has anyone at her beck and call. Amber for this occasion was wearing a dress with her classic green and yellow but a big bow on the back.

"Because Amber you're not that great at keeping secrets and you know that, plus we wanted to save this for a special occasion." Said Prince James.

"Yeah Amber don't think too much about it, we wanted this to be a surprise to you too, but I guess not." said Princess Sofia. And with that King Roland and Queen Miranda walked in the ballroom not noticing what they were really talking about.

"What is this surprise we keep hearing about?" Asked King Roland not taking his eyes off of Sofia and James who were hand in hand.

"Well dad if you look behind you all your questions will be answered." James said with a big smile on his face and with his free hand pointing up to reveal a big glass stained portrait of their family, now older than what they once were.

"Wow kids this is amazing, how did you pull this out without Roland or I finding out... The staff didn't tell us anything, you did this so fast, how is this even-" Sofia cut her mother off and walked towards her mother pulling James with her,

"We told the staff to keep it a secret and planned this to be all set up when you three were gone-" James cut her off to finish her sentence,

"Yeah, it was all Sofia's idea so I just went along with it, she always wanted to update the one from when we were little so she thought now would be the perfect night, she told me to make sure you guys didn't come in the ballroom to find out anytime sooner than what we wanted, so Sof and I decided right now would be a better time, before any guest show up to see it first." James said adding to Sofia's last statement.

"And I didn't want to tell Amber till it was too late to change anything so she wouldn't complain, because knowing Amber she would have wanted it bigger or something, because you know her 'bigger is better' last time I remember her stating." Sofia said motioning towards Amber and laughing.

"Well, you're not wrong there I've always loved big things and shiny things, and I admire you two keeping this from me for as long as you did." Amber said looking at the royal sorcerer Cedric installing the new stained glass portrait and walking away. Cedric has grown older and also less capable to be at the King and Queens beck and call.

"Yeah I'm surprised that Amber didn't try to sneak in here earlier to make sure thing were 'big enough' for her taste" James said trying not to laugh.

"Be nice James, even though we both know that's true that's still mean to say." Sofia said while hitting James' arm, then the four stared at each for a moment and laughed all in unison.

"Alright enough fooling around there's still a few things that we need to check off the list, did you two invite all of your friends?" Said Miranda cutting off the the laughter.

"Of course we did mom, everyone from Royal Prep and our closest friends from our neighboring kingdoms, I also made sure to invite some of our commoner friends. I basically was put in charge of the whole guest list." Sofia said as if she was stating the obvious in the kindest way possible.

"Yeah Sof and I have everything under control." Stated James while looking down at his and Sofia's hands. "Her hands are so soft how can they possibility be so gentle, wait why am I thinking about that?" James thought. "Yes, and I also have one more surprise for you Sof... Since some of the most important workers here in the castle are on their way to retiring, I asked your three closest friends from the village if they wanted to work here to be closer to you, and they all agreed!" James said with a big smile on his face hoping Sofia would be happy with this surprise.

"J-James this is great... But we-" James cut Sofia off from finishing her last question.

"Don't worry Sof... All the paperwork is done all your friends have chosen their jobs and are working with who they're going to replace tonight. Your friend Jade is working with Gwen, and your friend Ruby said she wanted to work with Baileywick to take his place when he retires..." James said. Baileywick has also grown weak and old from taking care of everything in the castle and agreed that this ball would be his last job in the kingdom. "And your witch friend Lucinda is going to work with Cedric." James said continuing his last statement with a reassuring smile which made Sofia let all her worries melt away.

"Wow my friends are going to work in the castle, this is great!" Sofia thought. Her friends have not changed as much from the time that they were kids, only now they have fully grown into their own mature bodies showing they're now fully grown women. "James you always know how to make my day better, and you know I can't say no when you smile like that." Sofia said looking at James' bright smile.

"Yeah I know, heh, that's why I do it." James said with a teasing smile turning his attention to his parents.

"So since everything is almost set and the ball doesn't start for one more hour, you two can go and do whatever you want until then." Said Miranda motioning to the door to dismiss the two.

"Okay mom see you later at the ball, come on James we still need to find you a proper tie that one looks funny on you." Said Sofia pulling James out of the ballroom.

"Alright Sof slow down, see you guys later." James said trying to keep up with Sofia.

* * *

"Did you see that Miranda they're really close aren't they?" Roland said with a light smile.

"Yes they are Roland, I can't wait until they take our places, they're going to be great rulers just like your past ancestors before you, just trust them and everything will be fine." Said Miranda with a reassuring grin.

"I guess you're right I don't know what's gotten over me, if they say it's going to happen then I'll let it happen." Said Roland.

"Alright then let's go open the gates for any early arrivals." Said Miranda pulling Roland through the grand hall.

"Hello welcome Princess Vivian how was your trip?" Said Queen Miranda motioning for the princess and her parents to come inside. Princess Vivian didn't change as much as the Sofia and Amber, being nineteen and being five feet and six inches naming her one of the tallest princess, and pretty much keeping her same hairstyle as when she was a kid.

"It was good thank you for asking your majesty." Said Vivian's mother walking in behind her.

"I know we're a bit early so can you please tell me where I can find Sofia?" Vivian said walking in the castle in front of her parents.

"Oh yes she's up with Amber and James, you can go up and join them if you want while I show your parents around." Said Miranda pointing Vivian to the stairs.

"Okay thank you" Vivian said heading up the stairs into Sofia's room.

* * *

"Hello Sofia, Amber, James, my parents and I came a bit early so I decided to see you guys before the party." Said Vivian with a shy smile on her face, even though a few years back Sofia helped her get rid of her shyness she still had a lot of anxiety when it came to people she didn't hang around as much as she does with Sofia.

"Oh hello Vivian you can come sit down I'm just fixing James' tie." Sofia said while motioning to a free spot on her bay window.

"Wow Princess Vivian I haven't seen you in a while, tell me how's it been?" Said Amber sitting in the free spot of the bay window next to Vivian.

"I-It's been going great, Desmond and I have gotten a lot closer over the years we're really hitting it off!" Vivian said with a big smile on her face and her eyes becoming brighter at the sound of her saying Desmond's name. Desmond also nineteen and much like Vivian is a shy person and doesn't like showing off as much as the other princes, he is more of a book worm so he doesn't have that much of a muscular build like the other princes, he has his dirty blond hair cut the same length as when he was a kid, and solid brown eyes that always reminds Vivian of chocolate and she loved that about him.

"Oh I see so you really do like him, I knew that you two liked each other, you're letting me plan your wedd-" Vivian cut Amber off from her rambling.

"W-Woah Amber don't you think you're thinking too far ahead?" Vivian said, her stuttering getting the best of her.

"Calm down Amber, Vivian don't worry she's just getting ahead of herself, you and Desmond can move at your own pace." Said Sofia putting a hand on Vivian's shoulder and giving her a kind smile.

"Sofia ruining all the fun." Said Amber crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well not everyone thinks 'bigger is better' Amber, some people like taking their time when it comes to things like this..." Said sofia now turning her attention back to James. "Alright James this tie looks perfect, we're ready for the ball." Said Sofia smiling down at James who was sitting on Sofia's bed.

"Okay brilliant how about we all head down to the ballroom." James said opening the door for the three ladies and walking behind them down to the grand hall into the ballroom.

* * *

"This ball is wonderful Amber, this may top the one I had last week." Said Princess Hildegard taking a sip from her wine glass. Hildegard and Clio pretty much took after Amber when it came to looks, these three girls are inseparable even after all these years they still are a strong trio.

"Well I can't take all the credit, if it wasn't for Sofia and James this wouldn't be possible." Said Amber while looking over at Sofia and James who were talking to other guest.

"They do make a good team, even back when we were kids at Royal Prep and they were in the Flying Derby team." Said Clio matching Amber's gaze towards the two.

"Yeah, Can you believe it! We finally graduated from Royal Prep." Said Amber with a growing smile on her face.

"Yes and it was nice for both your brother and step-sister to throw this after graduation ball for the whole school." Said Hildegard still not accepting the fact that Amber, James, and their father think of Sofia as a real sister/daughter.

"Yeah you know Sofia, always doing kind acts no matter how big... And I think James also agreed to do it so Sofia wouldn't be stuck doing the hard work by herself, he's always helped her, even back when she first arrived at the caste all those many years ago." Said Amber while the other two princesses shook their heads in agreement.

"Yeah he's also been super protective of her too, especially when they started teasing her when she first started going to Royal Prep, and when she was starting off in the Flying Derby team because she was the only girl there." Said Clio adding on to Amber's previous statement.

"Yeah I still call James Sofia's little guard dog, he's still around Sofia like that to this very day and not even him himself seems to notice." Said Amber now paying attention to the prince walking up to her.

"Hello Princess Amber, I haven't seen any other prince ask you for a dance, so it would be my pleasure to be the first one to ask... That is if you allow me?" Asked Prince Hugo bowing to respectfully greet the princess. Prince Hugo has grown in a new respectable manner, with his slick dark brown hair that was perfectly cut to match his taste, the same height as Amber, and a fine muscular build right for his taste.

"Seeing how that it true and with what a nice gentleman you've become, I will have this dance with you Hugo." Said Amber with a kind grin on her face but still looking like the classic Amber everyone has come know.

"Wait, really!? You're actually giving me a chance?" Said Hugo with a shocked but happy look on his face.

"Yes, I mean why not, if Sofia is kind enough to give you another chance to see the good within you then I will too, and it's not like I'm doing anything right now anyways." Said Amber with an understanding look on her face.

"Okay you two have fun, we'll be right here if you need anything Amber." Said Clio waving them off.

"Okay don't drink too much without me." Amber said jokingly.

"Oh trust me we will." Said Hildegard before Hugo pulled Amber away.

* * *

"See James I told you everything would run smoothly, I had no doubt in my mind." Said Sofia looking up at James.

"Yeah Sof I guess you're right, but I wouldn't say anything too soon or you might jinx it." Said James with a joking tone in his voice.

"Oh stop it I'm not jinxing anything." Said Sofia playfully smacking James' arm. "And thank you for helping me plan this ball, most of this couldn't be done without you." Said Sofia with serious tone in her voice.

"Sure Sof it was no problem, anyways you know I wouldn't let you plan something this big by yourself, and you also know I would do anything for you like I always have." Said James with an understanding look on his face. Sofia smiled and pulled James in for a hug, with James returning the gesture.

"And that's why you're the best brother I could ever ask for." Said Sofia smiling in James' chest, and James laying his chin lightly on her head making sure he doesn't poke himself with Sofia's crown.

"Okay how about we bring in our last surprise before the party is over?" Asked James now making eye contact with Sofia.

"Sure let's go get it and announce it so everyone can see it." Said Sofia dragging James alone the big crowd of royal visitors and some commoners.

* * *

"That was great Hugo I had fun, I guess I was right to give you another chance." Said Amber with a genuine smile on her face.

"Oh thank you Amber, you don't know how much this means to me, I've wanted to apologize for the way I acted before." Said Hugo walking Amber back to her friend before she stopped him and looked over his shoulder.

"I wonder where Sofia and James are going, the ball isn't over yet." Said Amber while turning Hugo around so he can see.

"How about we go find out, let's go follow them." Said Hugo pulling Amber towards the exit.

* * *

"Oh Sof I can't wait to announce this to everyone, I'm so excited!" James said looking like a little puppy who's happy to play.

"I can't wait either James, but can you please calm down before any of the guest see us with this beforehand?" Sofia stopped for a second to see if anyone was around and then turning back to James. "Wow Amber was right, he is like a puppy, how cute." Thought Sofia not putting much more attention on that matter. "Okay let's put a sheet over this and bring it to the ball-" said Sofia before getting cut off by Amber a Hugo 'accidentally' bumping into them.

"Oh! Sofia, James, what's under the sheet?" Asked Amber with a questionable look on her face.

"Yeah is it another surprise?" Asked Hugo adding on to Amber's last question.

"Yes it is Hugo, so you two will have to wait until we bring it to the ballroom to figure out what it is." Said James with an angry yet passive look on his face. James was not really fond of Hugo, even back when they were kids, but James didn't put much thought in his hate for the cocky, stuck up prince...that is until Sofia came along, James felt in his heart that he needed to protect Sofia from princes like him, but when Sofia actually gave him a chance and started to hang out with Hugo he didn't know what to do but try and get closer to her like that's what he was born to do.

"Hmm fine, you two are no fun, why won't you let me see the surprise before everyone else?" Said Amber with a pouty look on her face.

"Chill out Amber, it's called a surprise for a reason, just come on we're about to announce it before the ball is over." Said James taking Sofia's hand a dragging her to the ballroom stage and helping the staff set up while Amber and Hugo got lost in the crowd waiting for them to reveal what's under the big sheet.

 _"I guess the rumors about them are all lies, I still have a chance to win over Sofia... Or should I just stay with Amber, god this is a hard choice, I guess I'll see which one of the girls I like better."_ Thought Hugo looking over at Amber then looking up at the stage while Sofia and James grab everyone's attention to announce what's under the sheet.

* * *

"Okay, first off, thanks everyone for coming, can you believe it we finally made it out of Royal Prep! And so in celebration of that James and I not only planned this big ball-" James cut Sofia off to finish her sentence.

"But we also thought we should leave a little something for the school to show off how much it meant to us." Said James continuing for Sofia.

"So without further ado we would like to leave this little legacy to the school." Said Sofia signaling to the staff members to remove the sheet revealing a big mural of all the activities, clubs, and classes the school had to offer painted on on a giant canvas. All that could be heard was cheers of everyone after the mural was revealed, everyone was happy and looked as excited as Sofia and James were when they first thought of it. "James, I could say this ball was a success, don't you agree?" Sofia whispered at James with a smile on her face, James simply nodded and pulled Sofia for a hug.


	2. A Day in Dunwitty Part 1

"That ball was amazing, I can't believe we pulled it off Sof." Said James. It was dinner time and everyone left the table, James and Sofia were the last ones at the dinner table and just decided to just keep talking.

"Yeah, we did a lot today, but it was all worth it." Said Sofia.

"Yeah I really enjoyed it, Still think it could've used a few Confetti cannons." James said while him and Sofia took their plates to the kitchen.

"All these years and you still like canons, huh?" Said Sofia giggling at James.

"Of course they're brilliant, you can use them in any occasion and it would lighten the mood." James said getting all bubbly as if he was a child.

"Oh some things never change, you still act like your seven." Said Sofia looking up at James with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Well it's the only thing keeping me sane." Joked James.

"Hey, don't say that, you're perfectly normal, you haven't lost your sanity." Said Sofia hitting James chest.

"Yeah I know I'm just messing around." James said looking into Sofia's eyes. The truth is James had been getting these funny feeling and has been thinking about what he thinks as 'unholy' and has been calling himself crazy ever since. The two finally made it to their rooms and went their separate ways for the night and started getting ready for bed.

* * *

"Tonight was fun Clover, I'd wish you could have been there." Said Sofia from her bathroom. Clover now at his old rabbit stage doesn't have much he could do, he was supposed to die a year ago but with the help of her amulet and a little of Cedric's magic they were able to extend his life until his bunnies were 'old enough to take his place', Sofia insisted on just letting him take his final breathe in peace to keep him from suffering any longer, but he refused because he wanted one of his children to someday be ready for the next princess of the castle.

"That's great princess, but you know I can't move as much as I used to, next time I'll send little Benjamin to see how things are going." Said Clover laying down on his soft yet old pillow Sofia got for him a few years back. Clover has a total of seven bunnies, Benjamin being the oldest, Mary, Rosie, August, Thomas, Peaches, and Lawrence being the youngest, they all live in the royal zoo with their mother yet Clover comes and visits anytime he can at his old age.

"Clover you can't keep this going, like I said before I can teach them everything they need to know, you can't keep this up, I can't stand seeing you so weak." Said Sofia coming out of the bathroom.

"I appreciate that you care but it's not that Sofia, like I told you before I still have one more job to do before I take my final breathe." Said Clover yawning and getting comfortable.

"But Clover I know you want to see me happy and you've always helped me through a lot ever since I became princess, but can't you work something out?" Sofia asked.

"I know you don't want me to struggle Sofia but I have to do this, and no I can't 'work something out' I have to finish this last thing myself, it's almost over don't worry." Answered Clover.

"Oh alright I'm not going to fight you, I just have to work real hard at figuring out what you have to do before you can rest in peace." Sofia said. Over the years Sofia has grown used to figuring thing out the hard way, especially when her Aunt Tilly gave her the responsibility of finishing stories in the Secret Library.

"Yes exactly Sofia, now I'm getting tired, night princess." Clover said with a yawn. "Night Clover." Said Sofia getting comfortable in her bed.

* * *

 **Sofia POV**

I wake up and I'm in a large field with many colorful flowers, I take a deep breathe, then it all got pitch black, I then try to open my eyes to escape this horrible nightmare but for some reason I can't, and like if it's some kind of stress reflex I started breathing heavily.

 _"Sofia you have to listen to me."_ Said a mysterious voice.

 _"Who are you, where are you, why can't I see you?"_ I Said breathing heavily.

 _"I am one of the Grand Elders Sofia I'm contacting you in your dreams with a special spell, you have to calm down and listen to what I'm about to say."_ Said the Grand Elder, and with that I took a deep breathe and started to calm down.

 _"Okay I'm listening."_ I said sitting down in the darkness of my mind.

 _"Okay, great, now Sofia before you do anything else don't ask any questions, as for right now, you have to wake up and go into James' room, he needs you he is very scared and needs you to help him."_ Explained the Grand Elder.

 _"Okay, but why does he need me specifically?"_ I asked with a confused look on my face.

 _"You have to find that out on your own, now brace yourself... It's going to feel like you falling as you wake up."_ Said the Grand Elder his voice echoing, I`m bracing myself for the fall just like he told me to do, and it did feel like I was falling, I had nothing to hold on too so I'm just grabbing air at this point until it felt like I finally hit something, I was panting as I got up from my bed.

* * *

"Okay I guess I have to go then." Said Sofia getting up from her bed and walking towards James' room. Before knocking on the door Sofia heard James yell, remembering what the Grand Elder told her she barged in the room finding James tossing and turning on his bed. Without a second thought Sofia ran up to him and shook him lightly to wake him up. "James wake up your having a nightmare." Said Sofia lightly slapping him finally waking James up.

"Oh Sof, y-your here what's wrong? James said shaking.

"I heard you yelling so I came to check on you." Said Sofia pulling James in for a hug. "Are you okay? You had me worried. Do you want me to stay in case it happens again?" Sofia asked looking into James' eyes with a comforting smile on her face.

"I'm okay Sof. Would you really stay?" James asked.

"Of course I would, I care for you James and I would stay with you if you're having a bad dream, I know you would do the same for me... Do you want to tell me what was the dream about or are you still to shaken to tell me tonight?" Said Sofia helping James fix his bed.

"Yeah I'll tell you another time, right now I'm just scared and tired." James said.

"It's alright, I understand, okay let's get some sleep." Said Sofia, James made some room for Sofia on the bed, and with that James pulled Sofia closer and both of them fell asleep.

* * *

 **James POV**

I woke up the next day without a nightmare and Sofia by my side. I almost forgot she came in my bedroom last night, and now here she is laying on my chest. I couldn't help thinking that where we are right now felt nice, like everything in the word doesn't matter anymore... All I could feel was her breathing and her body laying on top of mine, fitting perfectly like a puzzle. _"What are you thinking James, she's your stepsister."_ I Thought mentally slapping myself

 _"You have the right idea James."_ Said a mysterious voice.

 _"Who are yo-"_ I was interrupted by the mysterious voice.

 _"I am one of the Grand Elders James and I'm here to tell you that your thoughts and future actions towards Sofia are not wrong, and if you really want to feel that way you have every right."_ Said the Grand Elder.

 _"It's just that we're close and I don't want to ruin everything if I start thinking like that, I mean she's my stepsister and I'm sure dad would be furious with me, but I also can't let her go sh-"_ the Grand Elder cut me off.

 _"I understand James and you don't have to worry about your family, all you need to focus on is you and Sofia. You two have quite the adventure ahead of you and it would be worth every second... Now enjoy your morning young prince."_ Said the Grand Elder, her voice fading out of my head. So after that conversation with the Grand Elder something in me couldn't help it, I pulled Sofia closer and gave her a light kiss on her forehead just to see what would happen.

 _"I can't believe I'm willing to risk this."_ I thought to myself, and with that light kiss I saw Sofia slowly opening her eyes.

"Morning James what happened?" She asked me pulling away and yawning.

"Oh nothing just wanted to say good morning before the maids got here." I lied, I'm pretty sure I had a huge smile on my face that I was sure looked weird to her.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot I have to get back to my room before anyone sees us, they've been acting strange when you and I are too close to each other, don't wanna make them have the wrong idea heh... Now that I think about it, why do you think people look at us weird?" She asked sitting up.

"It's probably nothing, maybe the fact that you're only my step sister and we get along better than Amber and I. If I were you I wouldn't put much thought into it." I said trying to get her off the topic.

"Hmm, I guess you're right well I better head off to my room before anyone comes, see you at breakfast." She said getting up and walking towards the door, but then she stopped, I don't know why. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead just like I did to her, she just stared at me, smiled, and then walked out of my room.

"I guess it was worth it." I smiled and walked to the bathroom to get read for the day.

* * *

The royal family was sitting at the dining table enjoying their breakfast in total silence until King Roland finally spoke. "So what are your plans for today kids?" Roland asked.

"I'm going to Hildy's to help watch her model her new dresses her royal tailor made. What are you going to do today Sofia?" Asked Amber.

"Oh I'm going down to the village to help out some commoners and then I'm going to train with Minimus for a while, and maybe go berry picking." Said Sofia.

"What about you James?" Asked Queen Miranda.

"I don't really have much to do today, so I was thinking of going down to the royal library, and maybe walk Rex, and just relax for the day." James said taking a bite of his blue berry pancake.

"Okay I hope you kids have a nice day I have to go start my busy schedule." Said Roland with Miranda following right behind him.

"Yeah I better get going I don't want to keep Hildegard waiting." Said Amber leaving Sofia and James alone at the dining table.

"You're just planning to do nothing today? That doesn't sound like you." Said Sofia with a curious look on her face.

"Well there's nothing I have to do today, so yeah I guess." Said James looking up at Sofia.

"Okay then why don't you come with me we can hang out for the day. We can bring Rex to the village, then we can go berry picking, go train our horses and then go to the library like you wanted to." Said Sofia with a big smile on her face.

"Sure sounds like fun, let's head out then." Said James returning the big smile and taking Sofia's hand and dragging her to her bedroom.

"Okay James just let me get ready, you should get ready too you know." Said Sofia pushing James out of her room.

"Yeah okay Sof I'll meet you at the flying horse carriage." And with that James enter his room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Sofia finally finished getting ready and headed to the flying horse carriage finding James was already there.

"Well James aren't you excited to start our day." Said Sofia getting into the carriage.

"Well, any day with you is an exciting day. Also I'm bringing Rex along too." Said James smiling at Sofia.

"HELLO PRINCESS!" Said Rex wagging his tail and jumping to sit in between the two.

"Hello Rex I can see you're very excited to go to Dunwitty too." Said Sofia petting the old dog.

"Yeah he maybe old but he still plays like a young puppy... Well when he wants to at least." Said James.

"Yeah I can say the same with you. You looked all bummed out this morning and now you have the energy of a kid, what happened?" Asked Sofia.

"Oh, nothing I was just tired is all, so what are we going to do first?" Said James trying to change the subject before she can ask anymore questions.

"Hmm, first we are going to help some commoners and then go berry picking." Said Sofia not pushing the matter any further. At this point the carriage was already half way to Dunwitty, the rest of the trip was quiet until they landed in front of the village's main water fountain.

"Okay, so who are we helping first Sof?" James asked putting his leash on Rex and catching up to Sofia's side.

"First I promised to help the baker with a few orders, and then the local shoemaker, then after that I was hoping we could have a meal after we are finished riding horses, and the pick berries and drop them off at the royal kitchen before heading to the library." Said Sofia counting all the things they had to do with her fingers.

"Wow sounds like a lot to do, I guess we'd better get going." Said James pulling Sofia towards the local bakery.

* * *

The two entered the bakery and the baker saw them right away. "Oh, hello your majesties you made it. I was pretty sure you weren't going to make it." Said the baker cleaning his flour filled hands.

"Why would you say that Mr. Baker?" Asked Sofia with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, um, well it's that your royalty so I expected you to be busy with more important things than helping a old baker make deliveries, many people doubted me when I said that you were going to help me." Said the baker.

"Well Mr. Baker I'm here now and I also brought my brother too, he also agreed to help." Said Sofia turning around and smiling at James.

"Wait really!? Prince James is willing to help me too?" Said the baker with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah I am Mr. Baker, I also brought my dog so he can burn off some energy if that's alright with you." Said James.

"Oh, your majesty that's more than alright. Actually I have a dog myself, you can leave your dog here to play for a while." Said the baker, the baker whistled and a middle age white husky came running towards the baker. "This is Cornflake he's very friendly." Said the baker.

"Well hello Cornflake I'm Princess Sofia." Said Sofia petting the dog.

"Hello Princess, happy to meet you." Said Cornflake wagging his tail.

"Wow you have a beautiful dog." Said James petting the husky.

"Thank you your majesty, I got Cornflake many years ago on my trip to the Kingdom of Freezenberg, they were about to put him down because no one was buying him so they assumed it was witchcraft or something, so before they could do anything I gave them all I had and he's been with me ever since." Said the baker looking at the ground so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of royalty.

"Oh Mr. Baker there's no need to cry you two are very lucky to have each other after what you both been through... Now let's start, where do we need to deliver?" Asked Sofia still Comforting the baker.

"Oh the boxes are in the kitchen. And here's the list." Said the baker handing James the list.

"This doesn't seem like too much, we'll get this done in no time at all." Said James helping Sofia carry the boxes of pastries and cakes.

And with that the two were on their way quickly delivering the boxes and heading back to the bakery. They gave the baker his earnings and in return the baker gave them each a pastry, "thank you for all you help you majesties. And when the time comes I would be more than honored to make you wedding cake for the future king and queen of Enchancia." Said the baker.

"Oh, um, James hasn't picked his future wife yet, even though every girl that went to Royal Prep have all wanted to be picked." Said Sofia with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah none of them have really caught my eye, but my father says that I better pick soon." Said James putting the leash back on Rex.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll find your soulmate and future queen someday. You just have to look in the right place to find her." Said the baker looking over to Sofia. The two said the farewells to the baker and started walking the shoemaker's shop.

* * *

"Wow what a nice baker, I see why you like helping the commoners it fun." Said James.

"Of course they are very nice people here in Dunwitty I've always liked it here." Said Sofia, James frowned but kept on walking.

"More than you like living in the castle?" Asked James, Sofia stopped them both and looked up at James.

"James, yes I sometimes do miss living here in the calm village, but I like spending time with you and Amber and the rest of our friends, and not one day goes by without me thanking the stars above us for bringing my mother and your father together, because then it would have been a one in a million chance of luck I would need to have to have ever met you, and don't you ever forget that." Said Sofia, it left James speechless in awe, James was frozen in thought, he didn't know what to do next, all James could do in that moment was pull Sofia in for a hug.

"Thank you Sofia, that meant a l-, you mean a lot to me." Said James holding back his tears.

"I know James and you mean a lot to me too, now we need to go to the shoemaker's shop to help." Said Sofia wiping away a tear that forced its way out of James' eyes. After what felt like forever they finally made it to the shoemaker's shop all the way across the village.

* * *

"Oh hello your majesties, thank you for taking your time out of your busy schedule to help me." Said the shoemaker.

"Of course we would do anything for our citizens." Said Sofia.

"Yeah and our schedules for today are empty and we have a lot of free time." Said James.

"Okay so what would you like us to do for you today?" Asked Sofia.

"Oh if you wouldn't mind all I need help with is deliveries, then after maybe you can help me fix some shoes." Said the shoemaker handing Sofia the list of people to deliver shoes.

"Okay perfect we'll be right back." Said Sofia.

And with that the two headed off to deliver shoes and collect the money. "So how often do you do this?" Asked James on there way back.

"Oh anytime I have nothing else to do for the day, it really helps me connect more with everyone, and helps me remember where I came from. And I think that's what helps me become a better princess, because I know what it's like to live both the commoner lifestyle and the royal lifestyle." Responded Sofia.

"Yeah I guess you're right Sof, you're going to make a perfect queen one day, and your husband really happy." Said James.

"Wow James you really think so? 'Cause I don't think I'm nowhere near as ready to be queen as Amber and her friends are." Said Sofia.

"I'm more than positive Sof, you're probably the best thing to happen to in Royal Prep in decades. And there's no doubt in my mind that that's not true, out of all the fucked up things that happen in my head, any thought of you is probably the best thing I think of." Said James.

"Thank you James that means a lot." Said Sofia, after their last two deliveries the two made it back just in time to help the shoemaker with the next task.

* * *

"Ah, you two made it just in time. Come sit I'll teach you what you need to do." Said the shoemaker. The two sat down on opposite side of the shoemaker and the shoemaker handed them each a different part of a shoe.

"Okay so what are we supposed to do with these?" Asked James with a very confused look on his face.

"Oh, it's very simple your majesty. All you need to do is attach the heel to the bottom of the shoe. And all you have to do princess is put the laces on the shoe and put it in the box." Said the shoemaker, after carefully showing the two how to properly make a shoe they decided to make conversation.

"So how many shoes do you make and fix everyday." Asked James while still concentrating on what he was doing.

"I make and fix enough shoe to keep be busy from dusk to dawn, sometimes a little over that. It doesn't really bother me though because I enjoy doing this and I can't imagine myself doing anything else with my life." Responded the shoemaker.

"Its great you got to do something you enjoy doing, you seem very happy in this simple life." Said Sofia.

"Oh of course, anyways enough about me, I always wondered about you guys." Said the shoemaker.

"Okay sure ask away." Said James.

"Okay, I guess I've always wondered if the rumors about you two were true, people say ever since Queen Miranda and Princess Sofia moved into the castle you two were very close." Stated the shoemaker.

"Oh, well, when I first moved into the castle James and Amber didn't seem to like me that much, but I still made an effort to get along with them." Said Sofia.

"Yeah, I kind of messed around with her and even made her fall into a fountain. But I realized what I did was wrong." Said James looking down in shame.

"But he apologized and helped me get a hand of the whole royal living thing." Said Sofia.

"As for Amber it took her a while to warm up to Sofia, but I was able to convince her to give Sofia a chance." Said James.

"Yeah, she said sorry for purposely giving me the wrong dance shoes and we actually made time to get to know each other." Said Sofia.

"Even though Sofia and Amber have similar things in common, Sofia and I have more in common and hang out a lot more." Said James.

"Wow that is fascinating, have you two thought about your future at all?" Asked the shoemaker.

"No not really, none of us have found 'the one' you know, and we figure we have to be careful with this type of thing." Said Sofia.

"Oh, okay, one more question. Have you thought of what you think about each other?" Asked the shoemaker with a big smirk on her face. The two just looked at each other then quickly look away, without even knowing it they both had red faces.

"Um, why don't we finish that last pair of shoes? We still have to go berry picking and train our flying horses, and go to the library, don't we James." Said Sofia breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Uh, y-yeah we do, I heard that the berries are at their best this time of year." Said James pasting the heal on the shoe.

"Alright seems fair, thank you your majesties for helping me in my shop on this fine day." Said the shoemaker. With the final pair of shoes made, the two dismissed themselves and headed to their flying horse carriage in the middle of town for their next destination.


	3. Back to the Castle Part 2

"Why are so many people acting weird today Sof, do they always act like that?"

"I don't know James, they don't always act like that, they kept asking us weird questions." Answered Sofia. The two were on their way back to the castle to continue their activities for the day.

"How about we try to ignore them and continue our day, there's no point in overthinking it." James said nervously. _"How am I going to make this work. The Grand Elder said that whatever I do next isn't wrong, but what if I take things way too far and she hates me, I don't want her to hate me, she means everything to me."_ James thought. James couldn't stop thinking about what the Grand Elder had told him the previous night, and he tried to think of what it all meant.

"James are you alright you keep blanking out, do you feel sick?" Asked Sofia with a worried look on her face.

"No Sof, I`m perfectly fine, just lost in thought. So where are we going to pick berries?" asked James trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I was thinking we just go to the royal garden and hang out for a bit before we go train our horses. What do you think James?" Asked Sofia.

"Sounds like a plan Sof." And with that they made it to their castle, James got down first and went to go help Sofia out of the flying carriage.

"Oh, what a gentlemen." Joked Sofia, James blushed and looked down hoping Sofia didn't see how red his cheeks were.

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well in that case, thank you James. Now let's head over to the garden."

* * *

They were making their way in the castle when they bumped into Ruby who is now the royal steward of the castle.

"Oh hello Ruby, nice to see you, how does it feel to be a royal steward?"

"Oh, it`s fun I get to see a lot of things around the castle, it`s also a lot of work but I still enjoy doing things around here." Answered Ruby.

"It`s nice to know your happy working here Ruby, it`s nice to have all of you around." Added James.

"Oh thank you, your majesty, it`s an honor working alongside you." Ruby bowed.

"Oh Ruby, you don`t have to bow to us."

"But Sofia I must to show my respect, Baileywick said, he taught me everything I know, plus it`s fun. Now if you excuse me your majesties I must get back to what I was doing." Ruby paused and turned back around to face James. "Oh, and Prince James, your father said you have some papers to sign, and he wants to talk to you whenever you have the time. I told him that I would tell you if I saw you."

"Okay thank you Ruby, I`ll sign those papers and speak to him as soon as I go back to my room." Ruby turned back around and went back to what she was doing with two castle guards trailing right behind her. On their way to the garden James and Sofia stopped by the kitchen to get baskets, a blanket, and some food for a small picnic after they pick berries.

* * *

"Alright James so how do you want to do this, we split up to cover more ground or we go together and take our time?"

"I think we should take our time, we can just relax and have fun with it, I mean we can both use a break after our trip to the village." Suggested James handing a basket over to Sofia, Sofia took the basket and smiled up at James.

"You`re right, I guess we`ll do that." Said Sofia _"He`s always been so nice, kind, and gentle to me, he always has this energy I could never describe, he always has a smile on his face, and he always knows when to cheer me up, I love that about him. Whoever he chooses to be his wife will be the happiest girl in the world."_ Thought Sofia, she always liked how great her and James` bond is and she always loved that about their relationship, not that she`ll admit it, they can do anything when they`re together. But she can`t help but feel like there`s something else about him, she tries not to think too much about it and brushes it off most of the time.

"You alright Sof, you zoned out on me."

"Yeah James I`m fine, I`m just enjoying this nice sunny day." Sofia looked at James trying to convince him that she`s fine, she looked up at James with a smile.

"Alright, if you say so Sof." James sighed. They continued to pick all types of berries until they both decided that their baskets were full, they went back to where they`d left the blanket and started set up everything for their little picnic. "Brilliant, that's everything now we can eat." James had a proud smile on his face after they were done setting everything up.

"Alright then, let`s sit down." Said Sofia in a whisper. They sat down to eat and stared at the nice garden scene.

"Today is a nice day, I feel like I can stay like this forever." James started to get lost in thought as he kept looking at the sky and occasionally looking back at Sofia. _"I like days like these, seeing her beautiful smile in the sunlight, how the sun makes her hair look softer than it already is, how can she be so beautiful and kind no matter the situation, she`s strong and won`t back down on anything, and that's what I love about her. I want her to be mine, I really do, but I can`t tell her that, she`ll hate me forever, she`ll think I`m crazy. The Grand Elder said I shouldn't worry about things like this, but I can`t help myself. What am I supposed to say, I`ll make a complete fool out of myself. Whoever she chooses will be the luckiest man on the planet."_ James thought for a while, then he shifted closer to Sofia, not quite knowing what he was doing, in that moment his mind went blank. Sofia looked at him with confusion but then just went with it, James finally realized that he got a little too close and back off a few inches, Sofia then grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"It`s alright James." Was all Sofia could say, she pulled him closer and laid her head on James` shoulder. James sighed and whispered to Sofia

"Thank you Sof" Sofia smiled up at James, then took his hand and started tracing patterns on his palm. Sofia let out a long sigh,

"James, can I tell you something."

"Sure Sofia you can tell me anything." Sofia lifted her head from James` shoulder, not letting go of his hand, but making her grip tighter as if she doesn't want him to drift away.

"James, I don`t want to leave Enchancia, I have no chose but to pick a suitor, I`m going to miss you, Amber, mom, and dad. That`s the sucky part of growing up I guess, and I`ll also have a new kingdom to get used to-" She was rambling at this point until James cut her off.

"Sofia, don`t think about that right now, you still have time, just enjoy yourself while you still can. At least that's what I always do, I`m enjoying my time with you because I know soon we`ll all be separated and only get to see each other once in a blue moon, or maybe not at all because of our responsibilities."

"Well, I guess it is better to see you once in a while than not at all. And I like spending time with you the most, don`t tell Amber I said that." They paused and looked at each other before laughing at the fact that Amber could get quite jealous at a statement like that.

"Exactly, now why don`t we go and ride our flying horses for a little while, just to get your mind off things." Said James finally calming down from his laughter. James stood up and grabbed Sofia to help her up, once Sofia was on her feet she smiled at James.

* * *

"Alright let`s go, I could use some time to clear my head." They headed inside to change in to their riding cloths, on the way inside the two ran into their father. "Oh hello father, how`s your afternoon?" Asked Sofia.

"It`s good Sofia, I hope your afternoon is going well too." King Roland turned his attention to James. "And James when you have time I need to speak to you in my office, and Sofia your mother needs to talk to you too."

"Alright we`ll see you later tonight, how about after dinner." Suggested James.

"Alright see you two later, enjoy the rest of your day." King Roland continued to walk with a guard following right behind him. Sofia and James continued walking to change into their riding cloths and headed to the flying horse stables.

* * *

"Hello Princess, nice to see you."

"Hello Minimus, how are you today." Minimus is now as big as his parents once were, now stronger then he was when Sofia first met him, he has grown into a beautiful stallion capable of winning almost every race they have competed in.

"I`m doing great Sofia just finishing up some carrots they gave me for lunch."

"Okay well then let me saddle you up while you finish." Sofia took the saddle from the stable wall and put it on to Minimus` back.

"Sofia, are you alright, you seem kind of off." Minimus had a worried look on his face as he saw Sofia changing her facial expression.

"Yeah, I`m just lost in thought I guess." Sofia sighed as she tightened the straps of the saddle.

"Princess, you and me both know that there`s something else going on." Minimus looked at Sofia sternly, she just looked at him trying not to give in and failed, she sighed.

"I-it's just, I don`t know what to do anymore Minimus. I don`t want to lose James, I know that he has to pick a princess, and I know all the girls that went to royal are nice and everything and I know he could be happy with whoever he chooses, and make the girl feel like if she was everything. But I feel l-like I won`t be alright with it no matter what, I try to think rationally and I try to accept the fact that he'll be happy and it`s what`s best for him, but I can`t." Minimus looked at Sofia understandingly, he knew Sofia was feeling jealous, and he knew she couldn't figure that out on her own, so he paused for a minute to think of what to say.

"Sofia, I understand that you feel like you don`t know what to do, you know I've felt like that in many situations. What you need to do is sit down with prince James and talk about how you`re feeling. You've told me you two do that a lot, what`s the difference now."

"I've already tried, he said he was going to spend as much time with me, and that when the time comes we would only get to see each other 'once in a blue moon'". Sofia blew a puff of air in frustration.

"Have you told him what you just told me?" Questioned Minimus. "No, I just told him that I don`t want to leave the kingdom and that I`ll miss him and the rest of the family."

"Then in that case, talk to him and tell him everything, and if I were you I`d ask your mother for help, your mother would be better in this situation. When I was a little foal and I needed advice I would always go to my mother."

"But what do I tell her?" Sofia questioned "Tell her exactly what you told me and you`ll be fine." Sofia smiled at Minimus.

"I`ll talk to her later tonight, how`d you get so wise."

"I've learned from the best." Minimus was all saddled up, Sofia put her helmet on and turned her attention to where James was.

"Alright James you ready?"

"I`m always ready to ride. Race you to the bell tower."

"Oh, if it`s a race you want, it`s a race you`ll get." Sofia smirked at James and quickly rode out of the horse stables, James was shocked and quickly got on top of his horse to catch up to Sofia.

"Hey! No fair you cheated." James got closer to Sofia and Minimus but he still wasn`t fast enough to be neck and neck.

"I didn't cheat I just gave myself a head start." Sofia laughed not paying attention to what she was doing, Minimus tilted sideways bumping into James` horse knocking them both off of their flying horses. "Minimus!" Sofia yelled out, both of the horses raced to go catch their riders as fast as they could before they made it to the ground. The next thing that happened felt like a flash, both Sofia and James couldn't think, they were too frightened and grabbing the air like as if it would stop them from falling, they gave up and braced themselves for the pain they would feel once they hit the ground, until they`d realized what happened next. The horses had caught them right on time only seconds before they hit the ground.

* * *

"Oh thank the stars, are you alright Sofia?"

"Yeah I`m alright Minimus, thank you for saving us." Both the horses landed near the stables and Sofia and James quickly got off, James was still, he didn`t move at all, Sofia tried to get closer to him to calm him down, all James could do was hug Sofia tightly trying to hold back the tears that were forcing their way out of his eyes

"I can`t believe I almost lost her, I never want to lose her."

"James, it`s okay I`m alright." Sofia had remembered what Minimus had told her and she held him even closer.

"I think that`s enough flying for today, I would like to stay on the ground for a little while." James and Sofia handed the horses over to the stable boys and headed inside.

"Why don`t we go to the library for a little while, I need to find a very important book that will help me get the answer I`m looking for."

"Sure James I could catch up on my reading." The two quickly went inside to change back into their royal attire before heading to the library.

* * *

 **James POV**

"James how about I meet you in the library after we both bathe and get out of these dirty cloths."

"Okay sounds like a plan Sof, meet you there." We both parted ways and headed in to our rooms to get cleaned up. "I can`t believe I almost lost her that easily, what would happen if we would've both made it to hitting the ground. If I ever lose Sofia I wouldn't know what to do with myself." I thought. In that moment I didn't know what to do I just sat there for a while thinking of what could happen next. "I don`t want to lose her, but I`m going to, she`s going to pick a suitor, and like she said we won`t be able to see each other, how am I supposed to protect her. But I also need to think rationally right? Whoever she chooses will most likely protect her. Yeah all the princes that went to Royal Prep know how to protect their princesses, right?" I let out a puff of air in frustration. "Am I over thinking this, I must be, I have to make sure that she stays happy, I've got to make sure that she picks a good guy." I thought to myself for a little while, I bathed just like Sofia had told me to and then I headed to her room instead of the library.

* * *

I knew that I needed to talk to her so instead of waiting for her in the library and talking to her there instead. I got to her door, I hesitated at first. "Oh fuck it." Was all I could say to myself, I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. "Sofia, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure James just give me a second." It took her a few seconds but then she opened her room door, she was only in a towel.

"Oh dear stars" I thought to myself

"Sorry James, I was just taking a quick bath. Come in." Sofia stepped out of the way motioning inside, I sat down at her bay window. She walked to her bathroom and closed the door only leaving it opened enough for her to hear me.

"Why must the stars above me hate me so much?" I thought to myself, I zoned out thinking of some unholy things when Sofia grabbed my attention pulling me back in to reality.

"James are you alright, I asked you what you wanted to talk about." She said stepping out of the bathroom and heading towards her closet.

"Oh, I-I wanted to talk about our future, and I wanted to know if you had any s-suitors in mind to choose from." I could never control my stutter in situations like these.

"I thought we agreed to spend as much time as we have together?"

"Yeah I k-know Sof but I`m just worried now, you know, I could have l-lost you earlier, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if anything would have happened." I`m pretty sure I was in tears at this point, I saw her coming out of her closet with her pink and purple dress. She headed towards me and sat in the empty space in her bay window.

"Oh, so that`s what this is about. Don`t worry about that James, that could have naturally happened to anyone. And we`re fine our horses caught us on time."

"I know Sof, it`s just that what if they didn't? I couldn't save you in that moment, so what was I supposed to do."

"James listen to me. We were both in danger there was nothing any of us could do in that moment, we were lucky enough to have horses that are loyal. You and I both know you have to have a loyal horse by your side in order to succeed. Nothing more and nothing less." She had a strong grip on my hand, not letting go.

"You need someone that will be there for you no matter what Sof, someone that you can trust, someone that would risk anything just to see you safe and happy, someone that will give you anything you want and more, someone who will treat you like an equal, and they should know you don`t like to be treated like something less than they are." I was pretty sure I was rambling at this point but she didn't stop me.

"I need you James." I looked up at her, I was more than shocked to say the least.

"Did she just say what I think she said, or do I need to clean my ears?" I thought to myself.

"And I always had you James, but we both know that we have to start our own lives and move on, we`re not little kids anymore, we have to keep moving. Like you said before all we can do now is just spend as much time as we can together before we have our new responsibilities. And I can`t just stay here, you need your queen and I need my king." I kind of regretted saying the things I in the garden but I could never tell her that, I sighed as I was calming down, she took a napkin and started cleaning my face with it, she gave me a comforting smile when she was done.

"Thank you Sof, you mean a lot to me." Was all I could think to say in a moment like this.

"No problem James. Now let's go to the library, you did say you were going to looking for something to answer a problem." At that moment I totally forgot about the library. Sofia could probably make anyone forget their own name, that`s how beautiful she is.

"Alright then let`s go." Sofia got up first and offered me her hand. We then left her room and headed towards the library.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this took forever I had major writers block so this might not be much thanks for reading I will start Chapter 4 soon.**


	4. The Search Part 3

"What are you looking for James?" Asked Sofia, the two were at the library, James was looking around for a certain book while Sofia was just looking around for something that interested her.

"I just want to double check a law in Enchancia," His eyes shifted slightly. "You know so I-I'm not rusty when I become king." Sofia nodded, unaware of his lie. "But now I can`t find that goddamn book." he vented. "It`s not on the bookstand where it`s supposed to be." James was looking frustrated at this point. He continued on searching and venting, he's gone around the library 'thousands of times', Sofia, still on her own search for a book that would catch her eye, could only laugh at how 'adorable' James looked.

" _It`s so funny when he acts like this."_ Sofia glanced over her shoulder, watching him climb up the ladder for a better look at the higher shelves. _"But I think I should help look otherwise he`ll tear the library to pieces."_ Sofia walked towards the ladder where James was and grabbed his attention by tossing up her bracelet at him. Despite his concentration on searching for the law book, he instictively caught the bracelet. He glanced down at the beauty beckoning him down. "James calm down and think for a second, who was the last person with the law book?" His mind searched as he slide down the ladder, but he was quickly distracted by the soft metals in his hand. Further inspecting it, he realized it was the bracelet he had given Sofia for her thirteenth birthday.

"You kept this?" He met her gaze. She smiled slightly and turned away.

"It's my favorite." she confessed, color rising up her neck on to her cheeks. "And its the only bracelet I have that I can honestly say, was out of this world." This brought laughter to James` lips. He saw a meteor crash one night years ago. It had been the first time he let Amber and Sofia dragg him on one of their star gazing picnics. It took him days to locate the exact crash site, but it was very worth it. With Cedric's assitance he had a piece of the meteor made into a bracelet for Sofia and a tiara for Amber. Sofia held out her petite wrist for him to place the the bracelet back on, but he hesitated. This old dusky grey chain doesn't seem worthy now to be placed on such a beautiful wrist. He didn't understand that a few years ago, but now he wants to give her something that could match her beauty.

"Don't you think that you deserve better than this old looking thing?" He asked in a sobering tone. Sofia frowned slightly.

"I don't care what it looks like. I love it because you gave it to me." she didn't realize what she was saying until the words were already out there. Her eyes downcast and her face beet red, she felt James` hand on her wrist.

"Well in that case..." She could hear the grin in his voice, and the warmth of his hands were then replaced by the cool soft metal bracelet. " ...done." She looked up to meet his smiling gaze, and secretly hoped that he didn't read into her words too much. She felt like she needed to change the conversation, to avoid this looming silence.

"Do we even need the law book?" she asked and James stiffened. His eyes shifted from Sofia back to the shelves above him. His face redden slightly.

"I-uh... there's just something I want to verify." He looked back to her. "Don't want to break any major laws without knowing." he added with a forced laugh. Sofia frowned, knowing that there was more. Gorded by her inquisiting stare he added. "Well, um... I just wanted to know if it`s alright to have a king without a wife." Sofia's eyebrows shot up. "And if there can be a queen withouth a husband too." James looked at Sofia hoping she bought that lie.

"James, you and me both know that you have to find a wife to continue the line of royalty." He sighed. She bought it. "You know to have children so they could continue ruling the kingdom for generations to come." Sofia's eyes misted over in wonder.

"You'd make a great mother" James said with a heavy chest, she smiled big. He saw her lips moving but he could no longer hear her. He pictured her holding a baby, their baby, his baby. _"No, what am I thinking she`s my step sister for damn sake, she has the right to be with anyone she wants. I mean she`s beautiful so she can have any guy fall for her, she`s smarter than any other girl I have met, and she wasn`t even born into royalty like the other girls that went to Royal Prep, I know she`s capable of doing almost everything a prince can do, she`s strong in her own way. Goddamn it why must the stars hate me."_ James was way lost in thought so it took Sofia a while to get his attention again.

"James did you hear me? I was trying to get your attention for the past few minutes." James finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sofia.

"What were you saying?" Sofia sighed in annoyance, James just shrugged.

"I was saying maybe we should ask Amber if she seen the book, if you just want to double check that law."

"Oh, yeah maybe I should do that." Sofia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Now, come on I think Amber should be back from Freezenberg, maybe she`s in her room." Sofia grabbed James` hand and they exited towards the grand hallway leading to where their bedroom doors are. Sofia knocked on Ambers door and waited for her sister to answer.

"Come in." Amber opened the door to let her siblings inside. Sofia and James saw their sister running to her closet. "Sit somewhere" Amber said franticly "I`ll be out in a second, I`m just looking for something." Sofia and James followed her instruction and sat down on Amber's bed.

"No wonder you`re having trouble finding what you`re looking for you have more stuff than you know what to do with." James stated, Sofia just giggled and gently hit James` arm.

"James be nice, and have some respect this is her room." Amber came out of her closet and gave James her signature scolding stare.

"Yes James, if you don`t like how much stuff I have you can just leave, I have so much stuff because I`m a very social person and I actually get invited to events." James raised his hands in defeat, then looked at Sofia, Sofia then patted James on the shoulder signaling he did well.

"Okay Amber, anyways we`re here to ask if you have seen the law book to Enchancia." Amber then paused, shifting her glance between James and Sofia.

"Why?" James reddens at her question, but thankfully Sofia answered instead.

"Oh just looking some stuff up." Sofia said, in a dismissive manner. Amber just looks at Sofia and shrugs.

"I think daddy has it." Amber tapped her chin. "And if not I think Ruby knows where it is." Amber turned around and went back into her closet.

"You see James, all you needed to do was ask." Sofia turned her attention to Amber. "Thank you Amber, see you at the dinner table." Before Sofia and James could leave Amber`s room Amber called out.

"Sofia, I need your help right after dinner." Sofia stopped at the door frame, in wonder how desperate Amber sounded.

"Sure Amber, anything." Amber poked her head out of her close, with a slight blushed spreading across her face.

"It's really important, so don't forget." James smiled Knowing what got his twin sister`s cheeks to turn so red. Amber barely blushes, she usually has guys swooning over her, giving her gifts, and complaments. So it really doesn`t bother her, She only does this once every `decade`. James knew what caused her cherry colored cheeks.

"Oh, I know what`s going on." James laughs, nudging Sofia with his elbow.

"Oh shut it James!" She tuned to Sofia. "I need your help finding a dress for a date." Sofia`s eyes becames wider, she was surprized that Amber of all people wanted help in princess fashion. "Yes I-I need your help, believe it or not, that`s what sisters are for, right?" Amber looked down, Sofia looked back to find James almost ready to die of laughter.

"Who`s the lucky fool?" Sofia scolded James and faced Amber once again.

"Don`t listen to James, they`re very smart to choose a beautiful, funny, and over all great person like you." she walked closer to Amber. "And I`d be more than happy to help you find a dress for your date." Amber walked towards Sofia and gave her a hug.

"Oh thank you Sofia!" Amber said enthusiastically. "You truly are the best sister anyone could have." Amber let go of Sofia and fixed her tiara.

"Anytime Amber, that`s what sister are for." Sofia smile at Amber. "I`ll help you find a dress right after dinner. I can`t wait to see who`s the lucky prince." Sofia tuned back to James and they exited Amber`s room and headed towards their father`s office.

They made it to their father`s office. Sofia hestated, she heard talking on the otherside of the door, Sofia pushed James back. "I think we should come by later, I don`t want to be rude."

"Oh come on Sof we`re just here to ask him a question, that`s not being rude." James put his ear to the door. "It sounds like mom and dad."James strains. "I can`t make out what they`re saying."

"Rollie, we have to tell them at some point. I`ll be worst if we wait longer." Sofia was pulling James` arm to get him away from the door, he was pulling the opposite way. Sofia let go of his arm giving up, James` hand then plunged foward turning the doorknob, accidentally opening the door. The two fell on the ground, James got up first and help Sofia as their parents watched.

"Good evening children, you two are exactly the ones we wanted to see" King Roland said in a serious tone. James gulped deeply, Sofia looked stiff by his side.

"Uh, I-we just wanted to ask you a question." Said James in the calmest way he can master.

"We are trying to find the law book of Enchancia, but it`s not in the library." Sofia finished for James, all James could do was shake his head.

"Nevermind that right now. Close the door and take a seat." King Roland motioned towards the two chairs infront of his desk. Sofia and James slowly looked towards the chairs and then stated walking to them.

"Now... We have something very important to tell you two about your kindom's future." Said Queen Miranda, Sofia and James` eyes widened wondering what could be the urgency. But before Queen Miranda could even make one more sound, the door flew open. The royal stuard Ruby came running in.

"Your majesties there is a crisis with the neighboring kingdom... They want WAR!" The king and queen ran out following Ruby leaving James and Sofia concerned for what`s to come.


	5. The Enchancian Law Part 4

"Okay kids we`ll be back within a few days or so." King Roland and Queen Miranda were saying their good-byes to their children. The kingdom of Borrea had declared war on the kingdom of Enchancia and so King Roland and Queen Miranda have to go and try to make peace with the new King Roderick.

"We were hoping to make peace with King Roderick and hopefully become allies." Queen Miranda said handing a bag over to one of the servants.

"Hopefully you can talk some sense into him, last time I met him he was very arrogant and threatening. He could`ve killed me if I didn`t get away in time." James looked at Sofia worryingly.

"He threatened to kill you?" James walked closer to Sofia. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" James took Sofia`s hand, gazing into her light blue eyes. Sofia slowly looks away from James` brown eyes.

"Because James, i didn't think it would be relevant in a normal conversation. Enough about me, let`s focus on the task at hand." They were all now looking at Sofia, wondering exactly when this happened. Sofia slipped her hand from James` grip. "Listen, it`s a long story that we exactly don't have time for." Sofia started to push her parents out the castle door. "I will tell you all about it when you two get back home." The kids walked their parents to the docks and gave their very final good-byes for a while.

* * *

After a while of watching their parents` ship float away Amber decided to go inside while Sofia and James stayed behind.

"Can you tell me what happened when you first met him?" James looked at Sofia, she hesitated at first but after a while she spoke.

"James, I`m-I really don't want to talk about it right now." James took her hand and with his other hand he stroked her cheek.

"I care what happens to you. Please tell me, I want to be the person you are always open with, no better what happens to you." Sofia looked up at James, she took a deep breathe.

"I understand James, he didn't try to hurt me, but he did threaten me because I freed Minamus` brother... It's really a funny story if you ask me." Sofia let out a small chuckle, James looks at Sofia.

"I care about you a lot Sof, I'm just worried about your well being, you know that I`d do anything for your safety" Sofia slowly grabbed James` hands. James` heart started racing a light blush started to form on his cheeks. _"She`s so beautiful... I can't let anything happen to her, how can I let her go to some random prince that could possibly cause some harm to her. She could hold her own sure, but what if he overpowers her... I-I wouldn't be there to protect her."_ James started tear up, Sofia held his face with her two slender hands.

"Woah James, what's wrong? Nothing really serious happened, I was with Aunt Tilly... You know she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me." Sofia hugged James.

"It`s not that Sof... Wha-" Sofia cut James off.

"Then what could it possibly be... You've been acting weird lately." James looks away from Sofia, she gently lifted his chin. "What could possibly be making you feel so down." Sofia`s tone softened.

"I`m-I can`t stand the thought of you getting hurt." James` voice started breaking. "How can I possibly leave you to some low life prince that could possibly cause you harm." His eyes started to water.

"Oh James th-" Sofia was cut off by a voice in the distance

"YOUR MAJESTIES DINNER IS READY!" The voice called out, Sofia and James turned their attention to Gwen.

"Okay Gwen, we'll be right there." Sofia and James walked back to the castle in silence.

* * *

"Why do you guys think this King Roderick wants war?" Amber, James, and Sofia were all at the dining room eating dinner, without their parents the table seemed very empty all three of them felt a weight of fear on their shoulder.

"I don`t know Amber, why would kings want war with other kingdoms?" James had a very sour tone.

"James what's wrong with you tonight, I know we're all stressed out but there's no need to talk to Amber like that." Sofia Shot back, James looked down at his food.

"Yeah, the hell's wrong with you, all I'm trying to do is make conversation." Amber looked very upset at this point.

"Okay I think it`s time for us to calm down." Sofia turned her attention to Amber. "We still have to find you a dress for your date tomorrow." Sofia was trying to make Amber feel better, Amber`s eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" Amber was filled with joy and excitement once again.

"Okay you two go do that, I still need a to find the law book." James still had a bitter tone, he got up and started walking towards the library, meanwhile the two girls made their way to Amber's room

* * *

 **SOFIA`S POV**

Amber pulled me towards her room, excited as she was, I wish I could`ve cheered James up a bit, he looked very worried and I don't want James to do something that he`d regret. " _What was James trying to tell me back at the docks, I know he couldn`t poss-."_ I was way deep in thought, not paying attention to whatever Amber was saying.

"Sofia I`m so excited, what am I going to wear, where do you think we're going for this date?!" Amber was rambling, I dazed off thinking of what James could be doing at the moment.

" _What was James trying to say? He very well knows I can protect myself just fine, but it is cute letting him think he`s protecting me. I wish that he only meant that towards me... I can't bare him talking about some other princess like that. What am I thinking, what kind of person thinks of their step-sibling in this type of matter. C-can I honestly be-"_ Amber came out of her closet, snapping me back into reality.

"I overheard mom and dad, I think I heard them say something about finding James a princess to be wed." My heart dropped, I felt this heavy pain weighing me down.

"D-do you know who they had in mind?" My voice was barely voluble.

"I'm pretty sure I heard them say something about Princess Zooey, I heard them say she would be great for-" She stopped to think, looking at the floor before continuing. "I can't really remember what they said next." Amber was wearing a maroon dress with ribbons on the waist of the dress, she twirled to see the flow of the dress. "Anyways what do you think of this dress?"

"I don't really like that color on you, and I don't think it fits well with this occasion." Amber sighed and walked back to her closet, I started to daze off on the thought that James soon will be married. " _What will happen when he gets married, will he forget me and the promises he made to me... I really hoped it was going to be us two for ever- wait what am I thinking, why would I say that, he deserves someone better than me."_ Amber snapped me out of my thoughts, this time noticing I really wasn't paying attention to her.

"Hello Sofia, are you alright? You spaced out on me, you`ve been a little off ever since our parents left." Amber sat down next to me.

"Just thinking of how our lives are going to be changing in these next few years, I guess I`m just a little worried you know." Amber looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about Sofia, I`m not getting what you're trying to say." I to a deep breathe before speaking.

"I`m worried that we aren't going to spend a lot of time together when we're separated, we'll have our own lives and we won't have time for each other like we used to." Amber`s expression soften.

"Oh Sofia, listen to me... You are spending why too much time thinking into our future, you should know that no matter what, we will always find time for each other... And if we don`t then we`ll always figure it out." Amber gave me a warm smile, I hugged Amber.

"T-thank you Amber, that means alot to me... I guess I'm still shaken up from our parents leaving, maybe i was really over thinking." I felt relaxed hugging Amber. After looking through countless dress options We finally found one that we both agreed on, a golden dress with ribbons and little jewels surrounding the waste and the chest of the dress. After a while Amber and I went to the castle sitting room and had some tea to pass the time.

* * *

 **JAMES POV**

After the girls left I stayed at the table for a bit, kind of regretting losing Sofia`s attention to Amber. _"Stupid stupid stupid! I should have said something to make her stay, Because of me she went to go help Amber."_ I stood up and made my way towards my father`s office. _"If I`m ever going to find that book it doesn't help if i just sit around."_ I was walking through the grand hallway when I accidentally bumped into Jade.

"Oh my apologies your majesty, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Jade bowed, she looked nervous

"Don`t worry about that Jade it was just an accident, it can happen to anyone... Besides I wasn't really looking to where I was going either so no big deal, okay?" I smiled reassuringly, she smiled back.

"Thank you your majesty, I guess I better be one my way." Just before she could leave I stopped her.

"Jade wait, I could use your help actually... Do you happen to know where the Enchancian Lawbook could be?" She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated, she then looked to the floor as if she was thinking.

"Hmm, I think I saw it in the Throne room... Now I do apologize Gwen is waiting for me." Jade turned back around and was on her way. When Jade was out of sight I hurried to the Throne room not wasting a single second. I looked around, on the throwns, under the thrones, behind the curtains surrounding the thrones until I found it near Sofia`s thrown.

 _"Brilliant! I found it, now lets see..."_ I opened the book, i looked through many sections until I found the section that I was looking for. "Alright here it is 'Enchancian Marriage Law'." I began skimming through... I froze.

* * *

"Alright Sofia." Amber yawned. "I think I`m going to call it a night, thank you for helping find my outfit for my date tomorrow." Amber set her tea cup down and stood up.

"Alright Amber, and it was no problem you would've done the same for me. Night Amber I'm going to my room." Sofia and Amber parted ways.

* * *

 **SOFIA POV**

I made it to my room, I threw myself onto my bed I sighed. _"What is going to become of this family? What will become of James and I?"_ My mind was swirling with questions. I couldn't think straight no matter what I did I couldn't get my mind and my heart to work together.

"Good evening Princess, how was your day?" Clover was laying on his pillow, one of his sons by his side.

"Oh hello Clover, hello Benjamin, my day was... eventful, how`s your family." I walked over to the bunnies.

"Our family`s doing fine... What's wrong princess you seem kind of off." I sighed and petted Benjamin.

"I`m fine, it's just been a long day... I just need to clear my head is all." I went over to my closet and picked out my nightgown for the night. " _Am I that easy to read, why are so many people asking me that."_ I took a quick bath and got ready for bed, but I still couldn't clear my head. Clover and Benjamin were fast asleep so I didn't want to wake them. _"Maybe a walk will clear my head."_ I looked at my door. _"Hmm, I don't want to accidentally wake everyone..."_ I got up careful not to wake the bunnies, I put on my slippers. _"Hmm, maybe if I go out the window I won't bother anyone."_ I looked around for anything that I could use as a rope to go out of my window safely, but wasn't able to find anything. _"How am I supposed to get down the window?"_ I looked out the window and I saw vines that seemed to be growing on the castle. _"These look strong enough, if I'm careful I could get out safely."_ I made my way down the vines and headed towards my secret garden, careful not to be spotted by any guards on the night shift.

* * *

 **JAMES POV**

I took the book back to my room and left it on my bed. _"I wonder where the girls might be..."_ I walked over to Amber's door and knocked.

"I`m coming..." I heard a very tired Amber call out. She opened the door, She was in her night gown, her hair looking like a complete mess. "What do you want James, it's late and I was sleeping." She yawned.

"I was wondering where Sofia was... She was with you all evening after all." Amber just looked at me and sighed.

"Of course you are..." She looked like she could collapse any second. "She went to her room like an hour ago."

"Okay brilliant! thaks for your help night." I headed towards Sofia's door and knocked lightly. "Sof, are you awake?" No answer, I knocked again this time a little harder... But still no answer. I opened her door only to find her two bunnies sleeping on a big dusty old pillow. I looked around to see if she might have been in her bathroom or closet... Nothing, I started to worry. Iooked over to her window and I saw that it was opened, I looked out it but I didn't see any rope or any ladder. I ran to Amber's room and pounded on her door.

"I`m going, stop knocking so loud... Geez you have no respect over my beauty rest." Amber opened her door. "What is it now James?"

"Listen Amber, Sofia's missing!" That seemed to wake her up.

"She`s what?!"

* * *

 **SOFIA'S POV**

I sat in silence for a few minutes looking at the stars. _"Why can't I stop thinking about earlier."_ I sighed and shut my eyes.

 _"What's wrong Sofia?"_ A familiar voice spoke.

 _"Honestly I don't know, I just can't stop thinking of what James said earlier. What do you think I should do?"_ In this moment I didn't care that I was talking to a voice in my head but I felt like I needed to talk to someone about this.

 _"Listen Sofia, you're thinking too much of what could be instead of focusing on the present... What is to be reflects on what happens now."_ I have to admit listening to a voice in my head sounds crazy but in that moment I felt like it wisest thing I have ever heard.

 _"I-I guess you're right... Who knows what might happen, maybe If I talk to him about it everything will be fine right?"_ My mind seemed to clear in that moment.

 _"Then go... He`s looking for you"_ I opened my eyes and I hear someone calling my name in the distance.

"SOFIA!" It sounded like James. I ran out of the garden and followed his voice.

"JAMES!" I called back

Sofia and James found each other at the fountain, they were out of breathe, both breathing heavy. James was very worried, almost breaking down when he couldn't hind Sofia.

"Oh thank the stars I found you... I-I thought I`d lost you." James started to tear up, Sofia hed him close with James` grip getting tighter.

"It`s okay James... I'm right here, you're not going to loose me I'm always going to be right here." this made Sofia tear up as well. They just stood there... Not letting each other go.

"W-where were you... You had me worried sick, I had every guard looking for you." James pulled away and looked at Sofia with tear stained eyes, keeping a strong grip on her hands.

"I ju- I was in my garden... I needed some fresh air, I-I didn't mean to make you worry." Sofia looked down, James lifted her chin, he let go of her other hand and held her face while leaning towards her...

 **A/N**

 **sorry I took forever to write this chapter... you guys probably want to kill me for leaving it on another cliffhanger ( but it's fun)... you guys are going to hate me even more because next chapter we are taking a break from the story line (that's all i'm going to say)**


	6. Diving off the Deep End

**A/N**

 **I`m such a tease aren't I... Anyways like I said this chapter we`re going to drift away from the story line just a little (A lot) and have it focused on two different characters (Enjoy)**

* * *

"That dress looks absolutely gorgeous your majesty." It was very early in the morning and Amber was getting ready for her date with Hugo.

"Thank you Gwen, Sofia helped me pick it out..." Amber was putting on her corset with the help of Gwen, Jade, and Lucinda. _"I hope he likes it as much as I do..."_ Amber was incredibly nervous, after giving Hugo another chance she's seen a part of him that she seems to enjoy being around.

"Yes I most certainly agree with Gwen, I can't wait to see you in it." Jade seemed the most excited to help Amber.

"Yeah I guess so but I think it could use something more." with a wave of Lucinda's wand the dress hand more diamonds and seemed to pop out with bright colors. The girls looked at the dress in awe.

"It looks even better than before!" Amber was surprised at what a little magic can do.

"Oh why thank you, your majesty..." The three girls finished helping Amber get ready.

* * *

 **HUGO POV**

I was on my way to the kingdom of Enchancia... For some reason i felt like i shouldn't do this to Amber, but in the same time i wanted to get to know her more than i did at the night of the ball " _I still can't believe she agreed... I thought for sure she was still upset for hurting Sofia`s feelings."_ When Sofia first came to Royal Prep I wasn't quite fond of her... Hell I didn't even want to get to know her, when she showed up at the Flying Derby tryouts i thought she was out of her mind, yet Amber was still supporting her but that made all the princesses that once wanted to be mine see my true colors... But that didn't Stop Sofia. And when we had to team up for that race against the Junior Knights Academy my ego got the best of me, Amber cheered for both of us... But went to go congratulate Sofia, I guess she was still upset about how i treated her sister. I was way lost in thought and didn't hear what my couchman was saying.

"Excuse me your majesty but i would like to inform you that we are almost in the Kingdom of Enchancia, the kingdom should be beyond this forest." The couchman was staring straight ahead i looked out my flying carriage to see a big forest with trees big enough that you wouldn't be able to see any animals on the ground.

"Alright thank you for informing me." After just five short minutes we landed at the entrance of the colorful castle. I got off and went to go knock on the grand doors.

A young maid answered the door and let Hugo in, once the young maid showed him to the sitting room she went to go get Amber. Once Amber showed up Hugo looked at her in awe.

 _"She looks so beautiful in that dress, it's incredible!"_ Hugo couldn't look away... He has seen her in many dresses and thought she`d looked pretty, but maybe it was the fact that they were going to spend the day together. His worries just seemed to disappear.

"D-do you like the dress?" Hugo stood up from his chair and walked up to Amber.

"You look wonderful princess." Hugo kissed the back of Amber's hand, linking arms with her and leading her out of the castle. Hugo then opened the carriage door for the princess to enter.

"Oh thank you Hugo." Hugo then blushed, why was he so nervous all of a sudden. He closed the door and got on the carriage through the other side. "So where are we going first Hugo?"

"Well it's a surprise, so when I say so can you do me the honor of closing your eyes?" Amber shook her head and covered the blush creeping on her face...

After they made it passed the forest it started to get colder, Hugo reached in a bag and handed Amber a coat that he had custom made her. Amber smiled and let him help her put the coat on. "Thank you Hugo the coat is beautiful." Hugo smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Amber, I was hoping you'd like it... Now if you don't mind, would you do me the honor and close your eyes until we get to our first destination." Amber nodded her head and closed her eyes. She felt the air getting thinner, she already knew where they were passing. Hugo led Amber off the flying carriage. "Okay Amber you can open your eyes now, we're here..." Amber opened her eyes to see a pond frozen over with ice and a breathtaking background.

"This is so beautiful... I've never been in this part of Freezenburg before." Amber looked upon the scene in awe.

"That's because I asked your friend Princess Hildegard if there was a place that you haven't been to... It took some convincing and a lot of favors, but she then told me this pond would be the perfect place to take you." Hugo then took out two pair of magical ice-skates from the bottom of the carriage seat. "I was thinking we could start off skating... Then there's another location I have in mind." Hugo had a big grin on his face and handed Amber the pair that was made for her.

* * *

 **AMBER'S POV**

 _"Hugo seems to have out done himself the pond looked gorgeous, and he went through all that trouble to reserve it just for the two of us... Hildy is going to hear from me for not telling me about this place."_ Hugo and I put on our skates and started ice dancing for what seemed like hours, but I wasn't complaining... He'd seemed to have learned a lot, he was twirling and spinning like I have never seen before. "You've become very talented at ice dancing Hugo who taught you all these moves?" He smiled for a second...

"I might have bugged Sofia to teach me some new moves." I frowned for a second but then shook it off, he really was going out of his way to impress me. I looked at him leap and jump across the air then he started skating towards me, he was going so fast... I thought he was going to crash, I was trying to get out of the was but before I knew it I was in Hugo's arms up in the air... We landed slowly back on the ice. I looked at him shocked but then quickly snapped back into reality.

"You scared the crap out of me Hugo! Don't do that again, I thought you were going to crash into me." Hugo started laughing he still hand his hands onto my waist, I gave him a stern look.

"I'm sorry Amber... I'll warn you next time, I just wanted to surprise you" His grip tightened "Are you ready now?" He asked before lifting me back up again this time I was prepared and laughed with him... I was really enjoyed myself, and it looked like he was feeling the same way.

After a long morning in Freezenburg we headed to his kingdom of Adler.

* * *

"Why did we come back to your castle?" He smiled and handed me a horse riding outfit.

"Very few people know about this place, I thought it was just a myth... But when I found out that your sister knows where it is I begged her to show me where it was. She said 'Okay' as long as I keep it's location a secret." I followed him to his kitchen...

"And what exactly does this place have to do with these flying horse outfits?" I was very curious to find out, Hugo then grabbed a picnic basket from a table in the middle of the kitchen.

"We have to get there ourselves... Sofia wouldn't let anyone but me know where this place is, I wanted to bring one of my guards but she said in order for me to find this place I had to go alone..." Sofia seemed to have helped him with a lot...

 _"Sofia knows a lot of secret places now that I think of it... I'm kind of worried, he's been saying her name a lot today... She seems to have helped him a lot."_ He led me to his flying horse stables, there was a variety of horses.

"Pick whatever horse you want, they're all very friendly." He a kind smile on his face, I looked around then turned back to face him.

"Which one's the safest?" I asked, he walked over to a black flying horse.

"His name is Celeste, he's a very graceful horse and will make sure you are in no harm." Hugo let the horse out of his stall, I walked over and let the horse sniff my hand then I pet him.

"He seems to like me." I laughed as the horse was walking around me.

"Who wouldn't, you're great." Hugo had a soft side grin, I could feel the red creeping on my cheeks.

* * *

 **HUGO POV**

We both saddled up and were on our way to Wildwing Valley, Amber seemed really talented in riding horses... I regret saying princesses couldn't ride flying horses, she's a natural... I followed the path that Sofia showed me with Amber following behind me. "We're almost there..."

"Alright" She said back, after we passed a few mountains I could hear the waterfalls, I turned to Amber and slowed down...

"Welcome to Wildwing Valley... I was thinking we could watch some wild horses while we have a picnic." Amber smiled, she'd seem to like the idea as we land in a field of wild horses.

"This place is magnificent." I smiled as she looked upon everything in awe.

 _"She looks so beautiful, it's kind of cute when she's amazed... Wait am I actually having a good time with her?"_ I asked myself. _"She's not as stuck up as she used to be, maybe this isn't a bad idea..."_ We set up the picnic blanket and I let my kingdom horses frolic, Sofia said that they'll still listen when it's time to leave so I didn't think much of it.

"You really out did yourself Hugo... I-I'm kind of glad that I gave you another chance." Amber looked down, she looked so cute at that moment... I lifted her chin and smiled, I looked down at her lips.

"I'm more than glad that you allowed me to take you on this magical date and I hope to take you on many more and hopefully we can be something more." I leaned in and she didn't stop me, I gave her a quick but gentle kiss on her lips. When I pulled back she had a determined look in her eyes, She pulled me back in for a longer passionate kiss... This caught me by surprise, I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. _"Wow she's a very good kisser... Maybe I'll be happier, maybe this is the right choice."_

"Thank you Hugo for taking me out on this wonderful date, I enjoyed everything we did today... I also hope we can be something more." I smiled at her, it started getting darker and as the stars started to appear she started naming all of the constellations by heart.

* * *

After awhile of stargazing they packed up the picnic and called over their horses and headed back to Adler to drop off the horses, Hugo then prepared a flying horse carriage and took Amber back to Enchancia.

"I hope to have another great day with you Hugo" Amber had a very big smile on her face, Hugo led her to the entrance of her castle.

"Me too, I had a wonderful day with you Amber, Before I go I had my tailor make you this..." In his hand was a diamond covered fan, he handed it to Amber.

"Thank you Hugo this is the greatest things ever... Especially since it came from you." Before Amber entered the castle she went up to Hugo and gave him a kiss on his cheek, they both had cherry colored cheeks with that action. Hugo smiled before turning around and heading to his flying carriage and heading home.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Like I said this chapter was going to center around Amber and Hugo, A few things I had to make up a kingdom for Hugo (Adler means Eagle in German BTW) and make up a name for another horse because I was running out of names... Thank you for everyone that favorited and review this Fanfic it means a lot to me... Hope you liked it I'm writing the next chapter soon.**


	7. The Grand Elders

**A/N**

 **I have gotten far when it came to writing this Fanfic. I want to thank everyone who gave my story a chance, I wouldn`t have continued to write this if it wasn`t for you guys. I will be remastering this Fic to make it as good as I can, so for the meantime enjoy this Chapter and thanks again...**

 **~ (Garnet_G3m)**

JAMES POV

My father, sister, and I where in the thrown room, while my father was getting his shoe fitting done he wouldn`t stop talking to the village shoemaker; I have to admit father did seem to enjoy her as she kept messing up.

But all my dad would do was laugh and told her it was alright, truthfully she looked like a nervous wreck; though all in all the slippers fit him perfectly...

As my father kept talking to the shoemaker, I couldn`t help but notice that she brought a girl with her.

I walked up to the girl, she tensed up and quickly looked down; she bowed

"H-hello your majesty" She didn`t look up

"Hey I`m Prince James, and who might you be?" I asked trying to sound as friendly as possible, I held out my hand greet her properly just like I was taught

Truth be told I didn`t want to scar her but she looked terrified.

"I-I`m Sofia of Dunwitty, the village on the edge of the kingdom. My mom is the shoemaker." She pointed at her mother who was still talking to the king.

She then looked at my hand and hesitated but shook it with impressive strength

 _"Wow she's pretty strong for a slim village girl"_ I thought, her hands felt callused; like if she worked very hard non-stop labor.

I frowned and she quickly pulled her hand back still not looking me in the eyes, She looked like she was trying to apologize

before she could say anything though, her mother called her over and she quickly obeyed.

"Thank you for the slippers Miranda, your service is greatly appreciated" My father said as he offered a hand to help the shoemaker on to her carriage

"Thank you, your majesty it was an honor" Her face turned bright red.

"I hope to see you again" He replied as her carriage rode off

My father and I went to back to the thrown room where Amber stayed looking as proper as she normally does.

"What was that about little brother?" Amber asked me, she looked puzzled at my interaction with the village girl

"I don`t exactly know Amber, but she looked nice" I walked towards her, taking my place on my thrown on the left side of my father`s great one.

* * *

"Grand Elders rise" A mysterious figure rose from his seat, the others in cloaks followed his order

"Is it happening. Oh I`m so excited" They all murmured and talked upon themselves as they looked at the giant mirror, the image faded as the noise got louder

"Silence!" The old man yelled out "court is about to begin" They all hushed and took their seats as the leader slammed the gavel to the table and smiled. "This is only the beginning of a great tail"

* * *

"Amber, James, I trust you'll do your best to make your new sister feel welcome." King Roland gave his children a stern look

"Of course, Father" His kids said in unison, Prince James looked more excited then his sister did...

He`d only talked to this girl once a few years back and now she was going to live with them, this was ironic to say the least; at least in his opinion

"Good morrow Sofia" James properly said to the young girl

"Good morrow Prince James, Princess Amber" Sofia greeted the royals with great delight, it had seemed that all her nerves from a years ago seemed to vanish "I`m so excited we're sisters!"

"Step-sisters" Amber sourly shot back, James gave her a stern look

"Sofia, welcome to the family" James bowed, before she could say anything back they were interrupted but the sounds of trumpets

"All hail Queen Miranda and Princess Sofia!" Baileywick proudly announced, he signaled for Cedric to perform a spell

out of Cedric`s mistake it started raining, Baileywick angrily looked towards the sorcerers direction

"Cedric. I said flowers, not showers." The royal steward scolded him

"Oh. Excuse me, Your Highness. I'm still breaking in my new wand." The sorcerer apologized and made the spell disappear.

After a few days went by Sofia was sure she was getting the hand of things; if you don`t count the school day, it would`ve taken some time before everyone would get used to her, and she understood that

Her dad had given her "The Amulet Of Avalor" as a welcome gift and told her to call him dad; granted she would have to get used to that as well

She went to go see the royal sorcerer and right away he knew what power she could possibly possess all she could remember was the rhyme

 _"With each deed preformed, for better or worse. A power is granted, a blessing or curse"_ She kept repeated those words in her head try to figure out what they could possibly mean

Sofia saw a bird on the ground and quickly walked to it, she`d had seen that it had fallen out of its nest and gently picked the animal up. She fixed the nest and put it in a safer spot and started to walk away

"Thank you" Sofia froze and turned around to see who could have said those worlds

"Uhh, who said that?" She asked looking around

"It was me" Sofia looked up at where she had put the nest

"H- I can understand you!" She was very surprised at this revelation

* * *

"She did it, she unlocked a power from the Amulet!" One of the Grand Elders spoke up

"This Princess has to be the one. Only very few can do what she just did in a short amount of time" Another one added

"She is still not ready, we need more time. for the meantime go to your respected kingdoms" the image on the mirror started to fade as each member started to vanish in smoke.

With a wave of the Grand Elder`s wand Cedric appered before him

The younger sorcerer looked up to see the old man before him and quicky bowed

"What do you wish of me, your greatness" Cedric greeted the old sorcerer

"Stand young sorcerer" Cedric did so "Even though I don`t approve of your motives I need you to contact the king and queen of Enchancia when the time is right. Got it"

"Yes, your greatness... Whatever you wish of me I'll do" The Grand Elder smiled, Cedric bowed once again before he vanished in a cloud of purple.

* * *

Princess Sofia and her Aunt Tilly where walking through the castle. Tilly had just arrived from her long trip to come and visit her family

"How long are you staying" Sofia broke the silence

"Long enough" Tilly replied "So did you finish the book I gave you?" She looked down at the young princess

"Not yet I`m on Chapter Twelve, I didn`t know there where so many kings and queens that were in Enchancia" Sofia looked at Tilly with excitement

"Oh there`s a lot of history in these walls" Tilly bent down and nudged Sofia`s arm "Wait till you get to Chapter seventeen, that`s my favorite" She gave Sofia a serious expression "But you should keep reading, because knowledge is the key to everything"

Aunt Tilly walked off and Sofia headed towards her room

* * *

"Chapter seventeen _'Behind the Walls'_ " She turned the page to find a smaller book stored in the remaining chapters

She picked it up and started reading it, as she was skimming through the pages Clover enter through one of his little passages

"Hey, what you doin` Sof" The little hare greeted his friend

"Clover!" Sofia answered back "Did you know there are secret passageways in the castle?" The young princess said enthusiastically

"Well yeah, how do you think I get in here" Clover answered, Sofia looked at the rabit quizically

"Huh?" Clover pointed to a circle shaped hole near her bed

Sofia walked towards the hole and opened the little door, her amulet started vibrating and glowing a crystal blue

"My amulet never glowed blue before" She looked through the round hole "I want to look around in there" She took her amulet in her hand and closed her eyes "I wish to be small"

Right away the amulet granted her wish

"Are you sure you wanna poke around in there" Clover gave her a concerned look "some of those passage ways go all the way under that castle." He warned her

"Sounds like fun" The princess turned around and walked towards the hole

"Not as much fun as staying up here and taking a nap" Clover hopped on to her baywindow and Sofia rolled her eyes

"I`ll be back soon" Sofia enter the passage and looked around

* * *

"Master" One of the elders spoke up "She has found The Secret Library" The others wispered among themselves

"Silence!" Their leader yelled out, the room shook as he stood up "Duchess Matilda is doing what she was told. Sofia has passed everyone of her quests" He cleared his throat "We believe the princess is capable of carrying out this responsiblity"

The Grand Elders sat in silence as their leader continued on. The wise Sorcerer waved his wand and pointed it to an empty chair, a cloud of purple surrounded the empty spot and soon vanished

"Cedric" The Elder spoke up "It`s time for you to do what I ordered from you years ago"

Cedric stood up from the chair and respectfully bowed

"Yes your Sapience" The Grand Elder smiled and sent the young sorcerer on his way

* * *

KING ROLAND II POV

Miranda and I where sitting in the the thrown room when Baileywick entered

"Your majesties" he bowed "Cedric has an impoortant message for you from the Court of the Grand Elders"

"Let him in" Miranda looked at me confused, I stayed serious in my expression. _"This must be important if The Grand Elders are sending a message"_

"What could this possibly be about Rollie?" Miranda studied his expression

"Miranda" I softened my expression "The Court of the Grand Elders is one of the most powerful and long lasting courts in any kingdom" I explained "Each elder is incharge of a royal county, There are currently ten that sit in the courts table"

Miranda shook her head and squeezed my hand as Cedric walked in.

"Your majesties" He bowed "The Court sends you a great messege"

"Alright get on with it" I admit for as import this was, I was getting impatient

"Rollie" Miranda shot back, I sighed

"Sorry Cedric, carry on" He cleared his throat and continued

"They say your son, Prince James, will fall in love and choose his wife before his twenty-first birthday" Cedric kept a stern posture, his face frozen in place.

Miranda looked at me with a smile on her face, I smiled back and faced Cedric once again

"And to who, might I ask" He looked down, it seemed like what he was to say next worried him

"They say she's very close to the young prince" He knelt down "And that he would do anything to make her happy, and she'll do the same in return"

"Quit it with the riddles man" I stood up and walked towards the sorcerer, Miranda followed behind me "This is my son we`re talking about; not to mention the heir to my thrown, if he`s going to fall in love and be wed I want to be the first to know about it."

Cedric sighed in defeat, his expression hardening and unblinking as he looked me in the eyes

"Alright, if you insist" He crossed his hands "But I must inform you. You cannot interfear, for it could have great consequences; not now or then when the time comes."

"Okay, understood" We replyed in unison

"The young Prince James will fall in love with and choose to marry his step-sister Princess Sofia. He will do anything and everything in his power to keep her safe and happily by his side, and she will do the same; if not more; to keep him happy and safe as well" I was shocked to say the least, I turned to face Miranda, her expression maching my own "In other worlds; they are ment to be"

"H-how exactly will this happen?" Miranda spoke up, her eyes never leaving the sorcerer`s own

"I`m terribly sorrry Queen Miranda, but that is something I cannot say" Cedric looked down "The Grand Elders only allowed me to say everything I just told you. Anything else I say about the matter could be treason, and my powers can and will be taken away"

"That`s alright Cedric, you may excuse yourself back to your tower" Cedric bowed and did what he was told.

* * *

There was silence between the king and queen until Miranda spoke up

"We have to look on the bright side Rollie, our children are going to fall in love and be with the person who they`re destined for" She stood up from her thrown and walked towards her husband "We can`t take that away from them, we have no power to do so"

"I guess your right Miranda" Roland sighed "And its not like they`re doing anything wrong, as far as I know they won`t be breaking any laws. Not if I have anything to do with it" He smiled at her, taking her hand and rushing out the door with Baileywick following right behind them.

* * *

Sofia, Clover, and Whatnaught were walking through one of the many gardens the castle had. The princess had a basket in hand and was picking any ripe berries, vegstables, and fruits that she could get her hands on

Clover; like always; was eatting anything that might have _'fallen'_ from the basket as Whatnaught scolded him

"This is some of the best beets I`ve had this season" The hare took a bite from what Sofia counted as his fifth beet, She roled her eyes and sighed

"You`ve said that about every other vegstable you could get your hands on" Sofia bent down to pull a carrot from the ground

As the princess stood up her amulet started glowing.

* * *

SOFIA POV

As my amulet started glowing a cloud of pinkish-purple surround me, I started floating and quickly vanished

I appeared in an unfamiliar garden, as I looked around I noticed a girl that looked slightly younger than me with tear stained eyes, I smiled

"Hello Princess, my name is Sofia and I`m from the kingdom of Enchancia. Who might you be?" I asked, the girl looked very confused

"M-my name`s Emma, this is my kingdom. what are you doing here?" Emma got up an dusted off her dress

"I`m here to help you young princess" I smiled, Emma frowned in return

"You don`t look that much older than me. I just turned eleven" I giggled

"Perhaps not" I rose my hands in defeat "I`m thirteen and my step-sibling are fifteen"

"So you`re the youngest one?" Emma was very surprised "One would think you`re an only child" I smiled

"It`s a long story; I didn't come here to talk about myself, I came because you are a princess in need" I extended my hand "come on tell me what happened"

Emma hesitated at first but then took my hand and lead me out of the small flower garden "I-I don`t know, my parents don`t remember my twin sister and she`s nowhere to be found"

"Then start from the beginning, when did your sister disappear?" Emma stopped and turned to face me

* * *

James and his dog Rex were out in the castle yard, the prince was throwing a ball while his dog cought it in mid air

"Good boy Rex" James pet the dog as he brought the ball to him, Rex barked in return "Let`s see if you could jump even higher"

James hopped up and threw the ball as far and high as he could, Rex quickly ran for the ball not wasting a sigle moment

 _"He really is man's best friend"_ He laughed as Rex came running back "Brilliant Rex, lets go inside. I`m sure you`re as thirsty as I am"

The middle aged dog jumped around to agree with his owner

"Alright then boy, race you" James started to run with Rex following him just as fast toward the castle

* * *

JAMES POV

I bent down to give Rex his bowl of water, he seemed so thirsty after that race; I could say the same for myself

I walked to one of the water pitchers with a cup in my hand and scooped up as much water as the container could hold

 _"I wonder what Sof is up too"_ I quickly drank the cup of water

as I walked throught the castle I handed Rex`s leash to one of the staff members

"Please take him back too the zoo" I ordered

"Will do your majesty" They bowed before they turned around and walked away.

I headed towards the hall where our bedrooms lined up, I stopped by my room and took a small box off of my nightstand

I continued on towards Sofia's door and lightly knocked

"Give me a second please" I waited "Who is it" She asked

"It`s me, James" I replied

"Alright come in" She opened the door and motioned for me to come in

As she opened the door I couldn`t help but see that she was in nothing but a towel, I froze

"James, I said you could come in" she repeated "I just took a quick bath and I`m getting dressed, you could come and sit wherever you want while I get ready" I swallowed the lump in my throat

After clearing my head I did as she told me to and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I-uh came to see what you where doing" As she walked towards her bathroom again I couldn`t help but stare at her _"Wow, she looks amazing"_

Even though she was just wearing a towel, I could still see all of her curves that developed over time

"And then I went to the garden with Clover and Whatnaught" I snapped back into focus "What did you do today" She walked from her bathroom to her closet

"I was, um with Rex basically all day" She was way easier to see and I couldn`t look away as I saw her walking around for something to wear "Remember when you and Amber dragged me to one of your star gazing trips, and we found that meteor that crashed near by?"

"Yeah" She laughed "You didn`t leave that thing alone for like two weeks until dad ordered to destroy it" as she finally found a nightgown that fit her taste, I stared as the fabric ran down her porcelain skin

"Well he didn`t get all of it" Sofia looked at me confused as she exited her closet and walked toward me

"What do you mean by that" She sat down beside me

"I was able to get enough so that Cedric can make things out of it" I showed her the box "I had him make Amber a tiara; I gave that to her this morning; and I had him make you this"

I opened the box revealing a bracelet, I took it out and handed it to her

"Happy early birthday Sof, I hope you like it" Her eyes widened as she took the item in her hand

"I- James this is incredible" She looked upon it in awe as she studied it more " Here, I want you to put it on me"

I took the bracelet back and clipped it on to her wrist

"Brilliant" I said as I finished "It looks amazing as I hoped it would" I looked up to see her smiling

"It looks perfect, thank you James" She took my hand in her own "I`ll never take it off" She kissed my cheek and hugged me putting her arms around my neck, I returned the gesture and rapped my arms around her waist

 _"She smells so nice"_ I couldn`t help but notice she smelled like vanilla with a hint of coconut, and her skin was softer than normal

Sofia held me tightly but still kept a gentle embrace, I could feel every intricate detail of her body as she pressed up against my own

I buried my face where her neck met her shoulder blade, I don`t know how long we`d stay that way; I never cared either. This felt so nice, I was a bit upset when Sofia finally broke the hug.

* * *

The elders sat in silence watching the mirror in complete amazement, the grand master rose as the image faded

"Everyone is to be dismissed" He faced two elders on his right "Except you two"

The rest of the elders vanished leaving the two that remained

"Yes master" They said in unison

"You two are to closely watch over the two young royals to make sure nothing interfere " He`d told the two "You two are my most trusted elders on this court so I assume nothing is to go wrong"

The two shook their heads in agreement

"Good, now you must be careful not to disrupt them, the only time you may help them is when they need it the most; but that is the _only_ time you may interfere" The Grand Master warned them

They both bowed before they'd vanish in a cloud of colorful fog.

* * *

JAMES POV

I had finally fallen asleep, comfortably I wake up in my dream land

I started walking around until I found Sofia in a white nightgown

 _"Sofia"_ I called out, she turned around and then it all went pitch black

A stormy scene appeared with Sofia in front of me

 _"I said I don`t need you anymore James"_ She backed away _"Leave me be"_

Before I could take another step she vanished, I ran around trying to look for her

I broke down once I was unsuccessful

* * *

Prince James woke up with a worried Sofia by his side

"Your having a nightmare." she had lightly slapped James to wake him up

"Oh Sof, y-you`re here what`s wrong" James was lightly trembling

"I heard you yelling so I came to check on you" Sofia pulled James for a hug "Are you okay? You had me worried."

Sofia looked him in the eyes, not breaking eye contact

"Do you want me to stay in case it happens again?" She asked, her expression softening as she kept studying his movements.

"I`m okay Sof" James sighed and looked back at Sofia "Would you really stay?" He asked

Sofia smiled "Of course I would" She took his hand "I care for you James, I know you would do the same for me."

She lightly tightened her grip

"Do you want to tell me what was the dream about" Sofia got up and started fixing his bed

* * *

"You two did good" The Grand Master praised the two elders

"Thank you master" They bowed in unison

* * *

James headed towards the thrown room, finding the law book near Sofia`s chair

 _"Brilliant!"_ He thought _"I found it, now lets see"_ The prince opened the book

He looked through many sections until he found what he was looking for

"Alright here it is _'Enchancian Marriage Law'_ "

He began skimming through until he froze

"A royal family member, can marry in the family if so they please." He smiled and kept skimming through

"This will not affect or jeopardize the king or queen`s title of ruling the Kingdom" Prince James stood up, taking the book and heading towards his room almost skipping of joy.

The prince set the book on his bed and went towards Amber`s room

"I`m coming..." James heard a very groggy Amber call out

She opened the door; She was in her nightgown, her hair looking like a complete mess

"What do you want James, it`s late and I was sleeping." She yawned

"I was wondering where Sofia was; she was with you all evening after all" Amber sighed

"Of course you are" She was loosing the fight against her sleep "She went to her room like an hour ago"

* * *

Princess Sofia laid sleeping in her garden after she couldn`t clear her head

James sent every guard he could find to search for her while looking everywhere he could himself

"SOFIA!" He cried out, he was out in the castle courtyard

* * *

JAMES POV

I was looking everywhere for Sofia, when I couldn`t find her I dropped to the ground

 _"Where the hell could she possibly be"_ A tear forced its way out of my eyelids

"JAMES!" I heard a familiar voice call out

I followed the sound of my name until I found her in front of the fountain, I could tell she was as out of breathe as I was.

"Oh thank the stars I found you... I-I thought I`d lost you." I could feel the tear trying to force their way out but I didn`t bother stopping them

* * *

Sofia hugged him tight, his grip got tighter on her

"It`s Okay James... I`m right here, you`re not going to loose me; I`m always going to be right here." Sofia started to tear up as well

They stood there, neither of them knowing or caring for how long. They didn`t let go of each other`s embrace

"W-where were you... You had me worried sick, I had every guard looking for you." James pulled away and looked at Sofia with tear stained eyes, keeping a strong grip on her hands.

"I ju- I was in my garden... I needed some fresh air, I-I didn`t mean to make you worry" Sofia looked down

James lifted her chin, he let go of her other hand and held her face while leaning towards her...

* * *

SOFIA POV

James held my face and started to lean closer to me, I held on to his waist but never push him away

 _"What should I do"_ I asked myself _"Should I stop him"_ I hesitated

I looked down at his lips, I`ve always wondered how his lips might feel

 _"What am I thinking, I have to stop this"_ But before I could do anything his lips made it to their destination

His lips felt warm and soft like pastries out of the bakery

I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation. I moaned as the kiss got deeper, digging my nails in his side

I don`t know where this sensation came from, nor did I care

It felt like a fire just started and instead of extinguishing it, I kept feeding it.

* * *

Much to Sofia`s dismay, James pulled away

"Sof" They were both panting but never releasing each other`s embrace

"W-why did yo-" James didn`t let her finish as her stroked her lip with his thumb

"Sof" He whispered "I want you to be mine"

Sofia`s sapphire colored eyes widened as they stood there in silence.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this was so much fun to write; one of my favorite chapters; anyway credit to the creator of the show, I used a few lines from the movie and the episodes (congratulations if you noticed)... If you are wondering who Emma is go to my page and read "An Unwanted Wish" to read Sofia`s adventure with the young princess in need**


	8. Soft Awakening

**A/N**

 **Well that was one hell of a cliffhanger (I`m such a tease LOL). This chapter is set the night before and the same day as Aber`s date with Hugo, but this will be told in the original points of view. To be honest last chapter was only supposed to be a filler chapter and I had a lot of fun writing it. Well anyways thank you to everyone that gave my story a chance, I want to eventually remaster this story to make it a bit better; but for now enjoy.**

Sofia and James stood there in silence; neither one moving away from another. James opened his mouth to say something, he saw the tense expression in her eyes; he let go of her face.

"Sof... I-I`m so sorry, I did-" She didn`t know what to do, she looked back at him

She raised her hand, James closed his eyes as he saw her arm swing towards him, preparing for the pain that he would mostly feel after her action. In reality he wouldn't blame her.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes, seeing tears come from Sofia`s diamond blue ones

With a quivering lip she said nothing as he dropped to his knees

 **Sofia POV**

After my encounter with James, I didn`t know what to do

As I walked to my room I couldn't stop thinking about that exact moment our lips touched

 _"Why, did that happen"_ I felt a tear run down my cheek, I sat down on the foot of my bed and wiped my face, sighing _"why didn't I want to stop, Isn't this supposed to be wrong;why do I want more"_ I couldn't stop repeating those questions in my head

 _"I can't let James see me"_ I thought _"I`ll just act like nothing happened; it can't be that bad right?"_

I stood up and walked to my bathroom _"Maybe a nice warm bath can help me take my mind off things"_

I took my cloths off as the water filled up my bathtub _"He felt so soft"_ I thought as I dipped my toes in _"He`s so warm"._ I threw my head back and closed my eyes enjoying the comfort I now felt

* * *

The next day Amber left to spend the day with Hugo while Sofia was dragged along by the staff members for help

James on the other hand was in the library doing the paperwork his father would normally do.

"This is ridiculous, why does father have so many paper to sign. Do we even need half of these" James threw a pile of papers on the desk in frustration

"These are the needs of the kingdom, your majesty, the king and queen went to the kingdom of Borrea so there`s a lot to prepare for if the worst is to come"

Jade handed the young Prince a stack of books and stepped away, James sighed and sat back

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry, I'm just annoyed" he apologized "I've been selfish this whole time, I'm sure Ruby leaving has been hard on you; I remember how close you two are... I know Sof was a bit upset as well"

Jade looked down at her hand and slightly played with a silver band around her ring finger "Y-yes, I guess you could say that we're close" she tried to hide the blush in her cheek "I know she`s strong though so I'm not worried" she shot James a warm smile, her cheeks matching her pale complexion once again

"Yeah I guess you're right" James fixed his posture "Then let`s finish this. I want to get this at least half way done before this afternoon"

"Um, about that your majesty... You and Sofia have to prepare for the Harvest Festival" Jade handed him a document "It`s coming up soon, and your parents said that if anything major is to be done then you and Sofia have to be put in charge in their absence"

"Wait I why don't I know this" James` brows furrowed "The never mentioned anything before they left"

"I would have assumed you've known already" She giggled "You attend it every year"

"No not that" He stood up "The _'putting Sofia and me in charge in case of our parents absence'_ part." He quoted "When did that start being a thing"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. U-Um I don't think anyone exactly knows for certain, actually" Her body became tense as if she might have said the wrong thing "I was hired by you after that request was made"

James looked a bit confused but went with it anyways.

"Alright, then I guess let's start with the smallest list of demands, then I'll look into the Harvest Festival" James took his quill pen and began his work.

* * *

"You really don't have to help you know, your majesty" Gwen walked toward Sofia "I`ll handle the rest, enjoy your day"

"Nonsense Gwen" Sofia shrugged "I want to help you; I've been helping all morning, I'm on a roll, I'm not going to break my record just yet"

The two ladies giggled

"Well if you insist" Gwen cleared her throat "This is the last bag of potatoes to be washed, peeled, and cooked anyways" she handed Sofia two potatoes "And then after that you could start getting ready for the upcoming annual Harvest Festival"

"Wait, I totally forgot that was coming up" Sofia became shocked as it`s not like her to forget things this big "I must have a lot of things on my mind" She chuckled slightly

"Well maybe you should start getting ready" Gwen took the knife from Sofia`s hand "Don't worry, I've got it from here"

"Alright thank you" Sofia hung her apron in its place "I wonder what my parents planned before they left"

"As far as I know, the king and queen didn`t leave any plans" Gwen stated "Otherwise this kitchen would be a riot right now"

"Then what do you think will happen this year" Sofia felt a little worried "My parents aren't here, we won't be able to do anything"

"No, not exactly" Gwen walked over to the princess, putting an arm on her shoulder "According to what I heard you're in charge until they get back"

Sofia`s eyes widened

* * *

 **James POV**

I got done with a good portion of thee big pile of paperwork that had to be done before lunch, and I felt like a mess, With all those papers stacked up; it could drive anyone insane.

"Thank the stars I`m finally done, now I could eat. I've been waiting all morning for this" I stretched my arms "I wonder if they cooked anything good today"

I started heading towards the dining hall when something crossed my mind.

 _"I need to talk to Sof"_ I started sprinting to my destination not wasting a single second

My mind focused on her and on her, I cursed at myself for not having self-control the other night and just acting on impulse

 _"I have to apologize, I`ve got to make things right again"_ I just wanted to tell Sofia how I really felt and I just felt like a total idiot

 _'I want you to be mine'_ I still remember the look on her face when I said those words

A cold, blank, yet worried look in her sapphire eyes; she looked scared because I said the wrong thing

 _"Damn why do I have to be so stupid"_ I cursed myself.

I made it to the dining hall just as Sofia entered through the other side, her eyes looked almost dispassionate as she walked towards her chair

"Good afternoon Sof, How was your morning" I walked to her pulling out the chair for her to sit, She said nothing as I took my spot next to her.

It was silent for most of the meal, until she spoke up

"Apparently the Harvest Festival is coming up and we're in charge for the time being" She looked up from her plate "Did you know that we would be put in charge?" She asked

"I um" I cleared my throat "found out this morning" I answer "Your friend told me this morning"

Sofia let out a small hum "I see, well I guess we should work on that after we finish eating" She spoke in monotone

That kind of scared me; knowing the kindest person in this kingdom could sound so emotionless is something I never thought would happen.

"Sof, listen..." I put my spoon down "We need to talk" She froze in place "Please" I held her hand, I could feel her as she tensed up

"The only thing we need to talk about is the Harvest Festival" Sofia pulled her hand back "We'll talk about the plans later" She gave me a blank stare "Now let me finish eating, I have things to get done and so do you"

The room became quiet once again. As we finished our food, Sofia got up with her plate in hand and walked away leaving me with an empty dining table full of many dishes of food.

* * *

 **Sofia POV**

As I left the room I felt a pain in my chest, I didn't want to act cold towards him, but I was still angry

 _"We have nothing to talk about"_ I repeated in my head _"Nothing I want want to talk about at least"_

Not that I would admit it, but I feel like I wanted to kiss him again, to feel his lips against mine, to just taste him for as long as I could. I feel curious, about how it will feel being in his arms as hi-

 _"No no no, I could never be that person."_ I sighed and started heading towards my room,

as I opened my room door I looked for Clover and his son

"Clover, Benjamin!" I called, but nothing

I looked in my closet and then my bathroom, but I still came up empty handed.

After awhile of looking in the castle I ended up going outside to look for them, I looked in every garden and every secret passage I could find but still couldn't find them

I headed towards the castle zoo to see if they were anywhere to be found, once I made it to the entrance of the zoo I saw Benjamin.

"Benjamin!" I called out, he looked at me; I could see sadness in his eyes

I walked over to him and picked him up

"What happened Ben" I asked, he looked down

"My-" He tried "Clover`s dead" I could feel him shaking

"What" I asked, I felt tears running down my cheeks

* * *

A few days later everything in the castle was a real riot. Staff members left and right, decorations in every nook and cranny of the ballroom, James and Amber giving orders to make sure everything is in order

"Alright I think we have everything" James was over looking the list in his hands

"All that`s left is our attire" Amber chimed in "I can't wait, I'll make sure everything is perfect" She nearly jumped from excitement

"You know Amber" James started "You don't have to do anything this year, Sof and I are in charge"

"I know little brother, but I can`t let you two have all the fun" She turned to face James "Speaking of Sofia; where is she?"

"I think she still might be in her room" James looked in his sister's eyes "She hasn't left that room for a few days now" He clenched the paper "I tried to ask what was wrong, but she still won't talk to me"

"Maybe I should try talking to her" Amber became worried, usually Sofia would be there with them having a good time getting things ready "It's not like her to do something like that"

"I mean you could try" James raised his hands "She`s way more hard headed than you think, trust me I know"

Amber scoffed and walked out the door.

* * *

Amber made it to Sofia`s door and lightly knocked

"Sofia" She lightly called out "Please, can I come in" but she didn't answer

Amber knocked again but a bit harder

"Unlock the door, I want to talk to you" When Amber rose her hand to knock again she heard light sobs coming from the other side "Come on I want to help you"

She waited, hearing the sobs and hoping Sofia would open the door. After a few minutes Amber started to walk away she heard the door open

"C-come in" Amber could hear the crack in Sofia`s voice

Amber turned back to face Sofia, seeing her tear stained eyes and messy hair

"Oh Sofia" Amber walked towards her younger sister "You're a mess... I`ll help you"

Sofia looked Amber in her eyes, giving her a weak smile, they both walked into Sofia`s room and closed the door.

"Tell me what happened" Amber took the comb from Sofia`s nightstand and started combing her sister`s hair

"Cl-" Sofia tried, but hiccuped in her attempt "Clover Died... I miss him" Her voice wavered as she tried to choke back her tears

"Oh Sofia, I understand... You must be going through alot right now" Amber sighed "But look on the bright side; he had many offspring, so it's not like he left without anything"

Sofia wiped her tears away and took a deep breathe in, quickly breathing out in the process

"I-I guess you're right" She let out a shaky gasp "All his children are wonderful" She smiled

"You see, that's the spirit" Amber smiled back in return "And I'm done with your hair too, look" She handed Sofia a mirror

Amber braided her sister`s hair into a long french braid, with pinkish-purple ribbons in every intersection. Sofia got up and went to go hug her sister

"Thank you Amber, talking to you always makes me feel better" Sofia softened her embrace

"I`m always here for you Sofia" Amber lightly grabbed her shoulders "Come on now you hair looks perfect, all we need to do is find you a dress and get you out of that nightgown" She nearly jumped "Tonight's the first night of the Harvest Festival, you have to look your best if you're in charge"

Amber took Sofia`s hand and dragged her to her closet.

"I think this would look great on you" Amber held up a pale purple dress "It looks like autumn leaves"

Sofia didn't pay attention to what the older girl was saying, she looked spaced out and unattentive

"Sofia" Amber snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face "Are you listening" After a while she got her sister's attention

"I- um" Sofia cleared her throat "Ye- yes you're right" Amber sighed and put the dress down

"Look Sofia, it looks like something else is bothering you" She walked closer to the younger princess "You keep spacing out, that only happens when something is really eating at you"

Sofia sighed and looked down "It's nothing, it's stupid"

"Come on Sofia, I know something's wrong" Amber held Sofia`s hand "Come on, I`m here for you"

"Well, let`s say something happened between me and someone I really care about" Sofia started, but before she could say anything, both the girls heard a light knock at the door

"Excuse me your majesties, but Prince James needs you both to help him with last minute details" they heard the muffled voice say.

* * *

 **James POV**

As the night rolled in I ordered the guards to open the gates to let everyone in. The party was just starting and people already looked like they were enjoying themselves

 _"I wonder where Sof is; I hope she`s feeling better"_ I looked around the ballroom for any sign of her until I found her going over her list and talking to some of the guests

I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention

"Excuse me Sof" I kindly interrupted "I need your help with something, can you follow me?" I asked and started walking to a more secluded place

"Sure James, just slow down a bit" I was dragging her as fast as I could "Where are we going anyways"

I didn't answer until we were away from the noise of the ball.

"Listen Sof I've been trying to talk to you all day but I could never get to alone" She rolled her eyes, that broke my heart to see her like this "Please just let me explain"

Sofia let out a long sigh, finally looking me in the eyes

"Listen James, I care about you and I don't want our relationship to go down in flames" She started "I`m trying to forget what happened so we can move on" My eyebrows furrowed, I didn't want to forget anything that happened

"But what if I don't, what if I`ve wanted to do that for years. And what if I want to do it again" I walked closer to her, her eyes widened with each step I took "What if I wanted to feel you and hold you and just simply be with you"

I feel tears running down my face, I don't know if it was the fuzziness of my own tears or something else; I saw Sofia`s eyes getting watery and her lips as they began to quiver

"Don't you understand" Her voice wavered "It`s not what you did, it's what you said" My hazel eyes widened

 **A/N**

 **Well another chapter completed, but this isn't over just yet. Leave a review and all that wonderful stuff**


	9. New Biginnings

**A/N**

 **I`m such a tease, aren`t I... But anyways; My dear readers Thank you all for reading this and for also reviewing this story, this really means alot to me (Consisdering how far I have gone to write this in the little spare time I have). It has been a little over a year since the first chapter has come out and I really have to say that I`m proud that I grew in writing in such a short amount of time...But enough of me rambling... Enjoy**

James stared at at Sofia, never breaking eye contact as they both stood there in silence

"James" Sofia spoke softly "I-I`m sorry I made you worry about me"

She took a step towards him as she extended her arm and reached for James` cheek

"You know that I love you James, you and our family mean the world to me." Sofia wipped away a tear that forced its way out of his eyes "I want to have these feelings towards you, but I know that I can`t act on those feelings, n-"

James could hear her voice shaking as she tried to continue, his hands hovered over her waist; he was hessitant but gently placed his palm on her figure

"I just can`t wait anymore Sof, I don`t want to see you with another prince" James pulled her towards him "I-I don`t know how to explain it. But I feels like no matter who I`m with, if it`s not you it doesn`t feel right"

James looked down finally letting the tears consume him, but despite all the tears his voice stayed strong with emotion

"Without you by my side I would be nothing but a disasster" He took a deep breath "I wouldn`t even be nearly as half the king our father is"

Sofia could hear a crack in his voice

"I can already imagine the things all of Enchancia would remember me as _'King James The Dissapointment'_ " He dropped down to his knees "You are the one who makes me better Sofia, _you_ are my _queen_ and I re- I can`t have you as anything less because I love you"

"James" Sofia spoke softly, she knelt down and took the princes hand in her own "you shouldn`t be saying that, I know you could be someone great one day"

"I can`t do that without you" his voice wavered even more as he took a deep breathe "I can`t really explain it, but I feel like I need to be with you"

Sofia lifted his chin so his eyes could meet her own once again

"Oh" She stood up from the ground, pulling James up in the process "Come with me James"

Sofia looked in the direction of the ballroom and started walking the opposite way pulling James with her in the process

"Sof the ballroom is the other way" James was able to control himself but couldn`t stop his voice from cracking

"I know but we can`t show up looking all disheveled" She had a slight sense of determination in her eyes as they continued "But first we have to tell one of the staff members to inform Amber to keep the guests busy"

As the two royals kept walking they spotted Jade walking down the hall

Sofia stood infront of James as she cought her friends attention

"Thank the stars, Jade" She called out "I was hoping we`d find you"

"O-oh Sofia what do you need" Jade kept her strong posture as she greeted her friend

"I need a very big favor from you, can you please go to the ballroom and tell Amber to occupy the guests; and if she asks why tell her me and James have to take care of something and to stop asking questions"

Jade glanced at James for a moment before looking back at Sofia and nodding her head in agreement

"Uh- sure thing Sofia, I`ll let your sister know right away" And with that Jade walked passed the two royals and headed towards the ballroom.

Sofia and James made it to Sofia`s bedroom. As they entered the room, Sofia closed the door

"Sit on my bed, I`m going to get a wet towel" James did what Sofia ordered and headed towards her bed and sat down

"Now let`s get cleaned up" Sofia walked out of her bathroom with a wet cloth in hand " We have to hurry before people start to wonder what happened"

"Sof can you please stop pushing this aside" James` wispered as he conposed himself a bit more "I have found a solution to all our problem, you just have to trust me"

"How can you possibly fix this situation James" Sofia was a bit hesitant "Its not like we can start a relationship out of the blue and expect everyone to be okay with it"

Sofia continued to clean off James` face. He looked at her as he felt each motion of her hand corresing his skin

"There is a way Sof" James stood up from the bed and took Sofia by the hand "I found something in The Law Book of Enchancia that could help us"

Sofia stared up at James in wonder

"What did you find?" Sofia would be lying if she said she wasn`t a bit curious

"Well" James rubbed his stubbly chin out of slight habbit "I left the book in my room. Come on"

And with that James pulled Sofia out of her room

Jade made her way in to the ballroom. There were people left and right, maids and butlers surving every guest and conversations that could be heard left and right

She looked all over the place to find Princess Amber. Jade was about to interupt one of the many guest to ask if any of them have seen her until she spotted her talking to other royals from accross the room.

Jade made her way towards Princess Amber trying her best not to disturb the people around her

"E-excuse me, Princess Amber" She politely said as she bowed "Sofia sent me to tell you to take over as host until she and Prince James return"

"That`s weird, do you know where they went?" Amber asked

"N-no, n-not really; she looked like she was in a hurry though" Jade subconsciously played with the silver band on her ring finger "I-I'm sure it`s nothing too serious though"

"Alright Jade, If you happen to see the again tell Sofia I said to hurry before the Enchancian Anthem" Amber smiled kindly at Jade "Thank you for informing me, you can get back to your duties now"

"T-Thank you, excuse me" Jade bowed as she dismissed herself.

"I think I left it over here" James walked over to his bed-side counter top and grabbed the book before sitting down next to Sofia

"What in this book could possibly allow us to be together" Sofia was kind of skeptical at the thought of something of this matter being easy to solve.

"I was looking in the marriage laws and regulations section and I found this" James pointed to a certain section in one of the paragraghs, Sofia carefully read the line taking each word in as he moved his finger.

 _"... And with any circumstances, the one next in line for the royal crown can choose to court any family member if so they please"_ She looked up at James who was giving her a soft grin

"Ja- I can`t believe this" her words seemed to stumble "Do- does this mean we-" James lightly shook his head

Sofia`s eyes started to water as she looked at his hazel eyes, She took James in a tight embrace, her tears falling on to the soft bedsheets

Everything in the ballroom seemed to be in order so Jade turned around to leave before remembering what Princess Amber had told her, so instead of heading towards the kitchen she headed to the direction where she saw Sofia and James

She kept walking until she found herself in the hall where all the young royal`s bedrooms lined up

Jade heard light murmuring in one of the bedrooms, so she lightly knocked, She could hear the clicking of the door unlocking

"Ah Jade" Sofia smiled lightly at her friend "Did you tell Amber what I asked?"

Jade could see that Sofia`s eyes seemed kind of puffy and tear stained but decided that whatever was going on she shouldn`t bud in

"E-excuse me Sofia, yes I did, but your sister told me to inform you to hurry before it`s time to sing the Enchancian Anthum" She informed the princess

"Alright we`ll be there soon" Sofia gave her one last smile before Jade turned around and left.

Sofia slightly closed the door not noticing she hadn't closed it all the way before walking back towards James

"I guess we have to hold this off until the ball is over" Sofia wiped her tears away and did the same thing to James

"I`m glad though" He slightly tilted his chin towards Sofia`s hand "I get to be with you"

Sofia let out a small hum in conformation "Yeah... We do" They sat in silence for a moment but it seemed like something they both didn`t mind

"Sof" James spoke up "Can I ask you a question?" he looked in her sapphire colored eyes

"Sure anything James" Sofia stood up from her spot

"Can I kiss you again?" James started to fidgit with his knockles "I-I mean we don`t have to. It`s a stupid request, just forget about it" Sofia giggled at James` stammering words

"You are really something else, you know" She walked up to him and grabed his wrist, pulling him in and planting a light kiss on his lips

James closed his eyes as he felt Sofia`s lips on his own, but before Sofia could pull away, James held on to her figure and kept her close as their kiss deepened

 **Amber POV**

"It`s almost time for the Enchanican Anthum, where are those two" I looked around the ballroom to see if Sofia and James had returned but had no luck. I put my glass down and headed towards the entrance of the ballroom and looked around the corner to see if I could spot them, but I didn`t see anyone

 _"Those two always seem to disappear in the stragest times"_ I decided to good to the hall where our bedrooms lined up and headed towards James` room first

As I appoched James' bedroom door, I noticed that the door wasn't closed all the way. Before I even thought of knocking, I cracked it open a little more when I heard a slightly breathless moan

 _"What is going on?"_ I asked myself. I kept looking in; no one seemed to notice I was there so I kept a low profile and continued to listen in until I heard what sounded like Sofia breathing in heavily, in that moment I was ready to swing open the door

 _"I wouldn't if I were you"_ I heard a voice in my mind appear

 _"Why not?"_ I asked the misterious person in my head _"It sounds like something is up, if they're in trouble then I just can't stand here"_

 _"Don't worry your head Princess Amber, your siblings are just fine. they are always the safest when they're together"_ I felt my body freeze, it was as if something or someone was holding me back

 _"I know that, but they need make it back to the ballroom in time"_ I exclaimed

 _"Just wait and see"_ The voice started to fade away and then grip on my body seemed to loosen as I brought my attention back to Sofia and James

"We really need to head back to the ballroom James" I heard Sofia say

"Oh, come on" James whined back "Can we please stay a little longer. Its not like Amber needs us, she's a natural when it comes to these sorts of things" Sofia giggled in that moment

"Although that's true, we can't just leave her doing _everything_ by herself. Besides, we were the ones who were left in charge in the first place" I heard slight shuffing before I decided to make it around the corner to make it seem as if I just got there.

I peaked around the corner to see if they had opened the door and hen they finally exited the room I made my way around the corner once again

"Oh, there you two are, I've been looking for you everywhere" I exclaimed

"Sorry to make you worry Amber, we just needed to take care of something important is all" With a raised brow I looked at both of them up and down and let out a slight hum

"Well, Whatever the case maybe come and hurry, it's almost time to finish off the Harvest Festival with the anthum" I quickly turned around and made my way back towards the ballroom with the two trailing behind me

The three royals walked back to the ballroom. They all made it to the center stage and got everyones attention

"Good evening everyone, and thank you for attending this years Havest festival" Sofia paused for a moment as the crowd cheered "Before we end the festival we ask you to join us in singing the Enchancian Anthum"

Everone got quite one again as Prince James signaled for the band to start playing. The three royals sang in unison; loud and proud for everyone to hear, as the two princesses motioned for everone else to join in. When the song ended the three hugged eachother tight as the crowd roared with excitement

When the ball ended Sofia and James stood by the door properly dismissing every guest that came while the rest of the castle staff cleaned up

A few weeks had gone by since the Harvest Festival, the three young royals had gotten a letter from Ruby stating that everyone was safe and that her and their parents; alone with the rest of the soilders would be heading back to Enchancia in a few days time, this brought so much joy to the royal family and their staff

It has also been a while since Amber had heard the mysterious voice. She didn't know who that voice was or why they spoke to her in the first place, but she did notice that things felt a little strange ever since then. Even though James and Sofia have always stuck together, she sees them as even closer somehow than ever before.

Every once and awhile Amber would notice that they would caress each others hands and interact with each other in a more than frendly way; she would sometimes be minding her own business and slightly glance at them from the corner of her eye and see them wispering to one another followed by a light blush to their faces and a giggle

Amber thought about asking them about it but didn't find the right way to bring it up and brushed it off as a result.

As for Sofia and James directly they seemed to be a little stressed despite seeming to get what they both wanted

"How do you think everyone will react" James along with Sofia was worried of the outcome if everyone were to find out "I don`t want to keep this a secret, and I am willing to give up my crown if that were the case"

"Don't be silly James, I doubt it would come to that" Sofia giggled at his determination "besides, I would be feel really guilty if you gave up your crown for me. And nothing you say or do will change my mind"

"Oh come on Sof, if I get to be with you it would make me the happiest guy in the world" James held Sofia tight "you always knew that power or wealth don't mean that much to me, I'd reather go out and adventure; you know get to discover new things work hard getting dirty from working all day"

"I know you do like keeping busy; especially when you're outdoors, but you are too used to people doing things for you." James was about to protest but Sofia quickly cut him off "And don`t try to protest because even I have gotten used to having staff help every once and a while"

"Okay" James laughed to himself "I guess you have a point" James sighed "But we do need to tell then non the less and be ready for any outcome"

"Don't worry James, no matter what happens you know I'll always be with you" Sofia gave James a light kiss on the lips "Whatever happens think of it as a new beginning"

"Yeah" James let out a slight smile "I guess you're right"

 **A/N**

 **Thank you everyone for being so patient and I hope you enjoyed the chapter because Chapter 10 will be the last chapter in the fanfic (unless I decide to make an epoiloge or something). After this story is finished I'll be starting a very special project and that could take me years (Just like this story but longer) and I would like to have my focus on that.**


	10. Mischief

**A/N**

 **HOLY MOTHER OF STARS! How long has it been since I've last updated this thing, my apologies to anyone who has been waiting for who knows how long. To be honest with you I think Chapter 9 raps the story up quite nicely, but I did say that Chapter 10 was going to be the final chapter so think of it like an ending epilogue. Also, side note I won't be working on this website for a VERY VERY VERY LONG TIME because I will be working on an original piece that will be coming up hopefully very soon, so if you are interested PAY VEY CLOSE ATTENTION TO MY BIO where I'll be putting the link to the story when it comes out. But enough of me promoting my original projects this is the final chapter of** ** _Mischief_** **enjoy**

"Amber can you come with me for a second?" Amber could see that Sofia seemed a bit off and this made her very worried

"Sure Sofia, what's wrong" Sofia pulled Amber in to her room and sat her down on the foot of her bed "you are really starting to scar me Sofia"

Sofia walked back and forth in a state of thought before finally stopping and taking a seat beside her sister

"Amber, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me you're not going to freak out" Amber really started to get scared as she could see the slight fear in Sofia's eyes

"Just tell me already Sofia you're really starting to scar me" Sofia hesitated for a couple of seconds before finally taking a deep breath

"I- James and I are together" Sofia studied her older sister's face and waited to see if she would be shocked from the news, but to Sofia's surprise Amber didn't seem to be fazed at all

"Well it's about time you finally told me what was going on with you and James" Sofia was taken aback at Amber's response

"Yo- you knew?"

"I knew something happened between you and James" Amber took Sofia's hand in her own "listen, for the last couple of weeks after the Harvest Festival you two seem to be a bit more touchy feely than before so I just assumed that what that mysterious 'Grand Elder' told was true"

"What do you mean" Sofia was very confuse as to what Amber was talking about

"To tell you the truth Sofia, the night of the festival when you and James disappeared to do whatever the stars you were doing I went to go get you myself" Amber started to fidget with her nails "I guess neither of properly closed the door, so I looked inside and I heard heavy breathing coming from where you two seemed to be"

Sofia's face turned red as she turned away from Amber in embarrassment

"I remember you just turning the corner as James and I left the room" Amber let out a slight chuckle, she continued to tell Sofia about that night and what had happened while they were away

A few more days had passed as the everyone in the castle waited for the king and queens return, the day that they finally arrived was a big day for all, the staff was busy cleaning up the boat, the kitchen staff were preparing food for the royals and the soilders and everything seemed to be back in order

"Mother, father you have returned" the royal children were thrilled to see their parents again

"You have to tell us what happened in Borrea, was he ruthless as Sofia said? Jakmes seemed to glow at the thought of the story their parents could tell

"What kind of priceless artifact did you bring me this time" Amber pushed Sofia and James aside to see what their parents could have brought her

"Woah, calm down you two" Roland let out a small chuckle "You two are grown adults but you still seem to ack like you're 12"

"Let's head inside and we'll tell you everything that happened in Borrea" Miranda cut in, before the royals went inside Sofia pulled James aside and whispered in his ear

"James we have to tell them" He looked at Sofia with a serious expression and nodded

"And so king Rodrick agreed and decided that our terms were good enough and singed the treaty" Roland explained

"Thank goodness too, because we didn't have enough troops to get us out of their in the first place" they all let out a sigh of relief, James looked at Sofia before turning back to face thir parents

"Um mom, dad there's something that Sof and I want to tell you" James started to get a bit more nervous, both him and Sofia looked at Amber as she got the message they were trying to send

"I have to go and organize this new fan you guy brought me" Amber got up from her spot and hugged her parents before walking out of the room

"What is it son" Roland pretended to be a little concerned about what James was to say next, but he had a feeling that he knew what was going on

"Um" James started _"Dear stars give me strength"_ he thought "Dad- I don't know where to start"

Roland and Miranda seemed to be enjoying their sons shaky demeanor and just waited to see how long it would take him to finally blur it out, when James couldn't do it he finally turned to Sofia who seemed to be just as scared as he was. Before Sofia could open her mouth, Miranda cut her off

"How was the Harvest Festival?" the two young royals froze, "was everything in order"

"Y-yes, everything went according to plan" Sofia was taken aback by her mother's reference to that night

"Anything special happen" Roland added in

"No everything went on like it does every year" James was quick to answer, the king and queen looked at both of them with knowing grins

"You two finally found it didn't you" Roland broke the silence "I can see it in your eyes"

"Yes, we accept you two being together" Miranda added "you have nothing to fear"

Sofia and James were baffled at what their parents were telling them

"You two know already?" questioned Sofia "how's that even possible?"

"Oh dear, we've known since you two were little" Miranda seemed to confuse the young royals even more

"Since we were little?" James tilted his head sideways in wonder "What do you mean by that"

Roland and Miranda explained to them what the Grand Elders had told them many years prior

"and to ensure you two wouldn't have to worry about the law I had it changed to accommodate this current situation" Their father explained

"So what you're tell us is that we were meant to be from the very beginning?" Their parents shook their heads in agreement

"We also knew leaving you two in charge of an important event would lead you to finding the truth" Miranda added "We just didn't expect to be in another country for it"

"So that 'rule' that we heard all the staff mention was made by you?" Sofia felt a bit dumb founded "When?"

"About the same time you turned 17" Roland answered "And at first we were nervous to leave you two alone for a big event, but we knew the elders would keep watch on you"

Roland ended up having to explain everything that has happened up until their current point

"But before anything, here" both Roland and Miranda took off their wedding bands and gave them to the two young royals

"there's one more thing you have to do" James stood up from his seat and kneeled in front of Sofia

"Sofia, knowing what I do now makes this moment even more special" Sofia covered her mouth and tried to conceal her tears of joy from escaping "And with this ring and all the love I have for you, I ask for your hand in marriage"

"You already know my answer James" James then to the ring and placed it on Sofia's finger, they couldn't contain how happy they both felt, Sofia held James' face and brought him in for a tender kiss

The next few weeks became very hectic with everyone was preparing for the wedding, everyone was excited for the wedding day, the king and queen were making sure everything was in order, and the news was spread across the kingdom. Everything seemed to be set, and all planned out

The day of the wedding came faster than James and Sofia expected, there was staff left and right, their parents were giving everyone orders while Amber was greeting all the guest, and Ruby and Jade were in separate rooms with the royal couple to be

"How are you feeling Sofia?" Jade was helping Sofia with her gown "I-I mean this is a big day for you and all"

"I could never imagine this day to happen with any other man" Sofia let out a big puff of air "never the less James, but I'm more than happy it was him"

Sofia smiled to herself as she thought of what her future with the person she was destined to would hold

James was at the other side of the castle preparing to stand and wait for Sofia at the alter, just waiting to say 'I do'

"Prince James, please stand here, it's almost time for Sofia to get here" Ruby led James to the alter where his mother was waiting

"Are you ready dear?" Miranda straighten her son's collar "look at my little boy finally getting married, I'm so proud"

"oh mom" James whined "I'm anything but a little boy at this point"

Some time passed before Sofia was finally able to walk down the aisle, everyone stood in awe as the princess was walked by her father until they made it to where he would hand her of, then Ruby started the process of the vows, until it came to the part that everyone was waiting for

"Do you, Prince James of Enchancia take princess Sofia to be you-" James couldn't wait for Ruby to finish

"I do" he happily stated

"And do you Princess Sofia of Enchancia ta-" Sofia was also excited in that moment

"I do" She said for all to hear

"Alright" Ruby cleared her throat "by the power given to me by King Roland and the kingdom of Enchancia, I now pronounce you husband and wife" Ruby then turned to the king and queen "May we please have the rings?"

Roland and Miranda each handed their rings to their children and watched in awe as they each slipped the rings on their lovers fingers

Ruby turned to James with a smile "You may now kiss the Bride" and without missing a James grabbed Sofia and gave her a passionate kiss

All the guest cheered as the two shared their most memorable moment with each other, James then carried Sofia down the aisle as a married couple

"Excuse me King James and Queen Sofia I didn't mean to bother you again but it seems like your children won't stop taking the rabbits and getting them dirty with mud again" Ruby informed her, Sofia sighed

"Alright, where are they?" the two got up and started walking with Ruby to find her children at the castle zoo covered in mud along with several animals

"What have we told you two about causing mischief for the castle staff?" Sofia headed toward her daughter and picked her up

"You two are covered head to toe, lets go get you cleaned up while the staff cleans this mess" James did the same to their son "and when we return you have to apologies to them got it"

"Aww do we have too" the kids said in unison

"Come on let's go get cleaned up, you got us covered in mud as well" and the four headed back inside the castle.

 **A/N**

 **This last chapter was kind of not that great and I apologize for it, but I have been working on other projects and I wrote this as fast as I could. But never the less this was fun to do and I'm glad you all read this and gave me support, BUT AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I'M DOING NEXT KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON MY BIO! Thank You again for reading this.**


End file.
